Una proposición indecente
by akiranis2h
Summary: Ron y Hermione salen juntos, pero la relacion no va muy bien y ella le pide a Ron algo que el no kiere hacer, asi ke herm acude a su mejor amigo, Harry ,y le propone una cosita aceptara harry la proposición indecente?¿que ocurrira entr ellos dos?HHR 11fin
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa jeje aquí traigo mi primer capi de la nueva historia que había prometido jeje. He pensado que voy hacer capis cortitos asi me sera mas facil actualizar antes jeje, Y voy a poner algun que otro titulo en los capis. Bueno pues espero que os guste.**

**Todo esto es de JkRowling y la Warner bross **

**Accio capi 1 ¡¡¡**

**1 conversaciones**

Era una mañana soleada en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos iban y venía con total tranquilidad por lo pasillos dirigiéndose a sus correspondientes clases, charlaban, se reían, algunos se quejaba (quiza porque cierto profesor de pociones bastante imbecil, les había dejado una montaña de deberes)...

Harry Potter sin embargo era una excepción. El muchacho caminaba solo y cabizbajo, por los pasillos. Pero eso no era nuevo para el que lo viera.

Normalmente siempre se le veía solo y no porque el quisiera, ya que , ahora se podía considerar un adolescente normal al haber derrotado al maligno y podía hacer su vida.

No, el problema grave eran sus amigos.

El antiguo trio dorado se había partido, formando una pareja y un sobrante y ese era Harry.

Como ya todo Hogwarts sabía, Ron y Hermione salía juntos desde hacía un tiempo y después de la batalla final con lord Voldemort, habían afianzado su relación. Ahora pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y el moreno en solidaridad intentaba no meterse en medio de su relación.

No es que se hubiera roto su amistad, todavía se hablaban y de vez en cuando se reunían pero ya no era lo mismo.

Esa relación, por supuesto no había pillado por sorpresa a Harry, ya que la había visto venir desde hacía tiempo, pero lo que si lo cogió totalmente desprevenido, fueron los sentimientos tan fuertes que surgieron en su interior, hacia su amiga.

Anteriormente los había sentido pero entre el peligro , los problemas e intentar salir vivo de su destino, no había tenido tiempo de asumirlos y los había ahogado en su interior.

Y ahora, en tiempo de calma, volvían a surgir: Hermione, le gusta irremediablemente.

Sumando este pequeño problema, Harry intentaba aposta, mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de sus amigos para no tener que sufrir e intentaba salir con alguna chica, pero nada daba resultado: Hermione seguía presente en su mente.

Estaba pensando en ella mientras se dirigía por los pasillos al gran comedor, cuando al cruzó una esquina y escuchó unos susurros.

Se detuvo, y miró, oculto detrás de una estatua.

Su estómago se contrajo.

Ron y Hermione se hallaban, en una esquina oscura casi ocultos.

El pelirrojo le sostenía las manos a la joven contra la pared a la altura de los hombros y sus cabezas estaban muy juntas . A pesar de hablar bajo sus voces llegaban hasta los oídos de Harry.

El muchacho tuvo el impulso de taparse las orejas, cerrar los ojos y salir corriendo por el pasillo, cosa que no hizo pues podía haberse pegado, un buen cebollazo contra el suelo y sus amigos lo habría descubierto.

Asi que lo que hizo fue quedarse quieto e intentar no escuchar, cosa imposible...

-Ronald...-le susurraba ella- ¿Por qué no?...

-Te lo he dicho Hermione...-respondió el pelirrojo muy serio, un poco sonrojado- no quiero que ocurra nada malo...

-Pero...tu tu...me quieres-respondio ella.

-S- si , claro...-dijo el pelirrojo titubeando - Pero no ...es momento...vale?? Yo no soy de ese tipo...

-Pero... llevamos ya casi un año, juntos... ¿si nos queremos por que no?-Seguía la castaña tratando de liberarse las muñecas.

-No, no y no...-dijo Ron soltándole las manos- Y no hay mas que hablar...no estoy preparado...Ni tu tampoco...No sabrías que hacer...

-¿y tu que sabes?-respondió Hermione un poco enfadada.

-lo...se, anda vamonos a comer ya..

Y sin decir nada más Ron se perdió por el pasillo.

Hermione por su parte se quedó de pie contra la pared perpleja y enfadada, pero minutos después, lo siguió.

Harry se quedó paralizado, que conversación más extraña había oído, ¿de que estarían hablando?, Bueno de todas formas eso no le incumbía y teniendo en cuenta el revoltijo del estomago mejor no saberlo.

Suspiró.

Se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a comer, asi que dio la vuelta y se fue a dar un paseo por los jardines.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando decidió regresar al castillo. Primero fue hacía las cocinas ya que se moría de hambre y no quería ir al gran comedor.

Por supuestos, lo elfos tan serviciales como siempre, le dieron muchos suculentos manjares, y al terminar la opípara cena se fue a la sala común a hacer algunos deberes atrasados antes de acostarse.

Cuando llegó, la sala, estaba casi vacía solo quedaban algunos alumnos haciendo deberes.

Entre todos ellos se encontraba Hermione.

La muchacha estaba sentada en la butaca roja frente al fuego, con la mirada puesta en un grueso y polvoriento volumen, aunque parecia un poco ida, como si en realidad estuviera pensando en otra cosa bien distinta.

Al entrar Harry en la sala común, Hermione alzó la vista y le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre hacía. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso y se sentó en una mesa alejada para hacer sus tareas.

Sacó sus materiales de la mochila y se puso escribir en su pergamino sin percatarse de la mirada interesada que le dirigía cierta castaña.

Pasado un rato, Harry, alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

La muchacha le volvió a sonreir y el chico se sonrojó volviendo a centrarse en el pergamino.

Harry no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y que el corazón se le acelerara cada vez que Hermione y él, cruzaban alguna mirada o sonrisa.

Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse.

-Hola, Harry- el chico, pegó un respingo.

Hermione rió ante su reacción y se sentó a su lado. Al parecer la joven se había acercado a él mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones y apenas la había notado.

-Hola.. Hermione- dijo Harry mirándola.

-¿Cómo te va?- le preguntó la joven interesada. Hacia días que apenas hablaban o se veía- ¿qué haces?

-Bueno...Estoy bien-le sonrió Harry- Todo lo bien que se puede estar haciendo un trabajo de pociones...

Hermione rió de nuevo y acarició el brazo de Harry con cariño. La respiración del joven se aceleró.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- dijo Hermione ilusionada- Hace tiempo, que apenas me necesitas para lo trabajos... jooo...

Hermione hizo un mohín adorable y Harry rió. Podían pasar días sin apenas hablar pero seguían teniendo la confianza y la amistad de siempre.

-Siento decirte que ya lo he terminado...-dijo Harry, mientras hermione ponía carita triste- Pero...te permito que me lo corrijas..,

-Bien¡¡-dijo la joven castaña feliz, a la vez que ambos reían.

Harry le pasó su trabajo y ella procedió a revisarlo.

El muchacho la contemplo embelesado. No sabía como había podido ignorar sus sentimientos tanto tiempo, teniendo a esa belleza delante.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Hermione...-dijo Harry para distraerse de su pensamientos, mientras la joven leía su trabajo.- ¿Dónde ..está Ron?

Era bastante raro ver a Hermione sola, sin que Ron estuviera con ella.

-Ah...-la joven alzo la vista y Harry se fijó en que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza- nada...que tenía sueño y se fue a la habitación. Bueno esto ya esta.

Dijo mientras le devolvía el trabajo.

-Está bastante bien-continuó la castaña sonriendo, intentando disimular la tristeza repentina- Solo te he tenido que corregir alguna cosilla sin importancia.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione- le respondió harry.

-Para que están lo amigos- dijo mientras se levantaba- Bueno...me voy a la cama Harry, hasta mañana.

Acto seguido lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hasta ...mañana Hermione...-le dijo el joven un poco aturdido por el beso mientras la joven ya subía las escaleras.

Sacudió la cabeza y se agachó para recoger su mochila y meter sus cosas en ella. Por este acto el joven no se percató de la mirada que le dirigieron unos ojos castaños escondidos en la esquina de la escalera, que no se habían movido todavía del lugar.

**Bueno que tal'? ya, un poco sosillo pero estamos empezando jeje, pronto vendra lo bueno.**

**¿De que hablaban ron y hermione? Jummm (que conste que no me gusta nada ponerlos como pareja pero ese es el meollo del fic)**

**Y pobre Harry...**

**Bueno si no os importa **

**Reviews¡¡¡¡**


	2. Chapter 2

**Publico otro capi, el anterior me resulto un poco soso jajaj, aquí la cosa se pone mas subidita de tono, yo aviso eh? **

**Bueno espero que este os guste, tened en cuenta las hormonas revueltas de todo chico de 17 xd**

**Bueno esto es de JkRowling y la Warner Bross**

**Accio capi 2¡¡¡ (un poco más largo, que er primer xd)**

**2 Sueños y una pelea. **

_Harry estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, que estaba decorada de una manera un tanto extraña. _

_Las cortinas del dosel, normalmente rojas, ahora era de un color violeta, que daba más intimidad al cuarto. _

_El suelo de la habitación, estaba alfombrado, con muchos cojines esparcidos por el lugar, por otra parte, el cuarto se encontraba iluminado por pequeñas velitas aromáticas. Se respiraba una gran tranquilidad._

_Harry miró a su alrededor, estaba solo y era plena noche ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Quién había decorado la habitación de esa forma?_

_Pero de pronto un ruido lo distrajo._

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, dando paso a una figura, la cual Harry, aun no reconocía al estar oscuro el cuarto._

_Esa persona se fue acercando a Harry con paso sinuoso y sensual._

_Entonces a la luz de la luna, el muchacho la contemplo._

_Sus bucles castaños caía por sus hombros desnudos, su figura era esbelta. Solo unas simples prendas de encajes la cubrían de su total desnudez, al quitarse la suave bata, color crema._

_-Hermione...-susurró Harry, tragando saliva, ya que la boca se le había quedado seca de la impresión._

_La muchacha sonrió sensual poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de Harry, para que callara y se acostó sobre él, rozando su cuerpo semidesnudo contra el del muchacho._

_Harry se estremeció de placer y abrió los ojos como platos cuando ella empezó a besarlo en la boca con pasión casi desmedida._

_La joven le sujeto las muñecas contra la almohada con violencia y siguió besandolo por el cuello, la boca y el comienzo de su pecho, oculto por el pijama. _

_El muchacho se estaba volviendo loco, ella lo tenía completamente dominado y a su merced._

_Ella le soltó las muñecas, le sonrió con malicia, acomodándose sobre él de rodillas y fue subiéndole la camiseta del pijama._

_A medida, que ella iba descubriendo piel la iba besando y lamiendo, sin ningún recato, hasta que le quitó la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo._

_Harry empezó a gemir sin control, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, pero era la cosa más placentera que había experimentado nunca._

_El muchacho la cogió de cintura a Hermione, y la volvió a acostar sobre él. Ambos gimieron al contacto de sus pieles calientes. _

_Sus bocas se volvieron a fundir, profundizando en un beso apasionado. _

_Harry, ya desesperado, la empezó a acariciar sin medida. Ella gemía al sentir el calor de las manos del chico en su espalda. Harry le desabrochó el sujetador, como pudo, sin saber muy bien._

_Y descubrió sus redondos senos. Eran lo más bonito que él nuca hubiera contemplado y le dieron unas irremediables ganas de tocarlos y besarlos. _

_Hermione, como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, guió las manos del chico hasta sus pechos y acercó su cabeza al oído del joven..._

_-te necesito..te deseo...-le susurró y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. _

_El muchacho volvió a gemir desesperado y la acarició. _

_Ella le quitó el pantalón del pijama en el que ya se podía observar un prominente bulto y el bajo sus manos a su ultima prenda interior, acariciando sus caderas..._

-Harry¡¡¡-escuchó gritar. Abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado en sudor.

-¿Se puede saber, qué estas haciendo?- Era Ron el que le hablaba, tenía cara de guasa. El tuvo un escalofrió...Si se enterara...Se le caía el pelo.

-Nada..-grito Harry, a la vez que le salía un gallo en la voz.

-¿Cómo que nada?-preguntó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja y riendo- ¿Se puede saber que haces abrazando y mordiendo la almohada?...Ni que fuera tu novia...

"No"pensó Harry deprimido "más bien es la tuya" Y procedió a responder...

-Estaba soñando con...con...Emma Watson-Harry, se preguntó porque le había venido ese nombre a la mente, pero bueno servía de excusa.

El rostro de Ron se relajó.

-Anda...pillin-sonrió el pelirrojo, riendo-Sueños humedos con famosas actrices inglesas no?? Jeje que listo...¿Esa no es la que hizo una peli de unos zapatos de ballet, que vio Ginny hace unos meses?(n/a: Emma ha hecho recientemente una peli llamada Ballet shous )

-Eh..Esa misma- sonrió Harry nervioso- Esto... me voy al baño..

Se fue corriendo a darse una ducha bien fría, para que alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo volviera a su estado normal, mientras un pelirrojo se carcajeaba de las prisas de su amigo.

Mientras se dirigía al gran comedor, pensaba en lo ocurrido esa mañana . Ya hacía un tiempo que sus hormonas se habían revolucionado y más de alguna vez había soñado con Hermione de esa forma. Eso tenía que parar, ese mismo día casi lo descubre Ron y como otra vez le diera por susurrar su nombre...Ahí se iba a liar una buena...

Suspiró, esa chica los estaba volviendo loco.

Harry pasó el día normal y como siempre, intentó esquivar a sus amigos todo lo que pudo, entre clase y clase. Mas de una vez cruzó miradas con Hermione y ella le sonrió, acto que hizo que el joven se pusiera nervioso y sonrojado. Parecía que la chica quería hablar con él, pero al final Harry acababa desapareciendo.

Por la noche, fue al gran comedor a cenar. Observó la mesa desde la entrada.

Ni rastro de Ron, ni de Hermione.

Harry se relajó y se sentó a lado de Neville, el cual comía puré de patatas.

-Hola harry-saludó- ¿Qué tal el día?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar-dijo mientras se servía pollo frito en el plato.

-Eh¡¡ Harry- le dijo Seamus, que se sentaba enfrente de él- ¿Has visto a los tortolos?

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry alzando la vista de su plato- No... pensé que ya habrían cenado, puesto que ya es tarde...

-que va-siguió Neville, metiéndose en la conversación- No han venido.

-Por eso te preguntaba-siguió Seamus- Ahora dudo de los rumores...

-A que te refieres??-preguntó Harry interesando.

-Al rumor de que su relación hace aguas- sonrió Seamus- Pero al parecer en la cena, quieren arreglarlo jejeje... ¿Ya sabes a que me refiero Harry, no??

El joven sintió un retortijón, no quería imaginarlo.

-Calla, Seamus-dijo Neville sonrojado- Déjalos que hagan lo que quieran...

-Jo-susurró Seamus con picardía- como me gustaría que Hermione estuviera libre, con lo buena que está, ese cuerpo, uf...Juntos haríamos maravillas...

Harry se molesto ante tal afirmación y apretó el tenedor con la mano doblándolo un poco.

-Seamus, basta ya¡¡-Neville estaba sonrojado como un tomate.

-Lo siento Neville- Rio el chico- No sabía yo que eras tan mojigato...

Nevile bajo la mirada avergonzado a su comida y Harry se levantó, no teniendo ganas de escuchar más tonterias.

-Adiós- dijo el muchacho y se fue a la salida del Gran comedor, antes de tener que asesinar a alguien.

-Adios, Harry... – le gritó Seamus riendo - Si ves a Hermione... Dale recuerdos de mi parte¡¡¡

El muchacho apretó los dientes y se fue por el pasillo oscuro.

Ya le habían fastidiado lo que le quedaba de día.

El sabia perfectamente, que una relación estable, lo que insinuaba Seamus se podía dar, pero imaginarlo de su amigo y la chica que amaba...

Sintió un escalofrío. No quería pensar en ello.

De pronto escucho gritos provenientes de un aula y se escondió detrás de una armadura. Harry pensó con gracia, que últimamente parecía un espía , escondiéndose y escuchando conversaciones ajenas... Pero es que alguien de arriba se lo ponía a huevo...

-Ron¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritó la voz de Hermione- Vuelve aquí¡¡¡ no me hagas esto...

Se escucho como una puerta se abría y salía un pelirrojo aireado.

-He dicho que no Hermione¡¡¡-le respondió el pelirrojo muy azorado, llevaba la camisa del uniforme en la mano y el torso desnudo- No podemos hacer esto¡¡¡

No quiero hacerte daño¡¡¡ Es muy... pronto.. Y ademas...no ...no tenemos practica¡¡¡¡ Ni tu.. ni yo¡¡¡

-practica¡¡¡¡- Hermione salió del aula sonrojada y con la camisa semi abierta. Parecía muy enfadada-¿ Y tú que demonios sabes?¡¡

Yo solo quiero salvar esto pero tu no me dejas¡¡¡.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar. Ron se conmovió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero la joven se desasió de sus manos y se fue corriendo por el pasillo en el que Harry se escondía.

Ron la vio marcharse suspiró y se fue en dirección contraria.

Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta. Ya sabia que habían estado haciendo y para su desgracia Seamus no iba mal encaminado.

Salió de su escondite y se dirigió al lugar al que seguro habría ido Hermione, al tomar ese camino: Los baños de Mirtel la llorona.

Al llegar vio que no se equivocaba. La encontró sentada en un retrete llorando.

-Hermione...-susurró el chico para no asustarla.

Ella alzó la vista e intento secarse sin éxito las lágrimas.

-Ha..Harry- dijo entre sollozos- ¿Qué haces.. aquí?

El joven sin decir nada la abrazó para consolarla y ella se asió a su camisa como un salvavidas, sollozando.

-Te vi..correr por los pasillos- prefirió no decirle que había visto toda la pelea, pero para disimular preguntó- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hermione aspiró por la nariz, ya más tranquila.

-Nada...tranquilo, pequeños problemas de pareja-intento sonreir, para no darle importancia al asunto. Y se le quedó mirando a los ojos, como pensativa.

Harry se sintió incomodo y más cuando se dio cuenta de que la camisa de su amiga seguía abierta y se veía un bonito sujetador de encaje.

Harry se acaloró, pero Hermione no lo noto.

-Gracias por aguantar mis lloros- susurró Hermione después de un rato en silencio, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía el cuello de Harry.

-No es nada- dijo incomodo Harry- para que están lo amigos...

-Si, mi amigo...-Dijo Hermione pensativa- ¿Harías lo que fuera por mi, Harry?

-Claro- la pregunta lo cogió desprevenido, pero respondió claramente y con sinceridad- lo que fuera..

Hermione sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla. Harry se sonrojó.

Pasado un rato, ambos regresaron a la sala común y Harry, sorpresivamente, se despidió de Hermione con otro beso en la mejilla, antes de subir a su habitación.

Hermione se le quedó mirando como en ocasiones anteriores, mientras se perdía por las escaleras y tomó una determinación.

Ya que Harry era su amigo, podría ayudarla en la idea que le rondaba por la cabeza, solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

**Bueno ya esta¡¡¡ ¿Qué estara pensando hermione? ¿Qué creeis que hara? Y ke le ocurre a Ron con hermy?(no puedo describir ninguna escena subida de tono de ellos dos, lo siento es superior a mis fuerzas, aunque os imaginais ya que hacían no??..xd)**

**Bueno os pido vuestra opinión **

**Review¡¡¡¡¡**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa ya estoy aquí con otro capi de esta alocada historia, me alegra muchísimo que os este gustado (Me inspire para realizarla en un video de youtube jeje). Bueno muchas gracias por los comentario, porque me animan mucho a escribir jeje.**

**A ver : todo esto es de J k Rowling (la rubia , que quiere crear un ejercito de pelirrojos ¡¡¡dios nos libre¡¡ xd, aunque hay que reconoce que la señora escribe bien jeje) y Bueno tambien de la Warner Bross Espero que os guste el capi**

**Accio capi tres¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**3 La extraña misiva.**

Hacía calor, era sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes, estaban en los jardines disfrutando de un sol esplendido.

Harry se encontraba tirado en el césped, bajo un gran árbol dormitando. Suspiró.

Esa misma noche había vuelto a soñar con hermione, y no de manera muy inocente, que digamos. Seguramente ese sueño fue producido por la situación ocurrida con la joven el día anterior y si a eso le añadimos que ella estaba con la camisa abierta, mostrando sus dotes femeninos, mas de lo normal...

El muchacho abrió los ojos. Debía de dejar de tener esos pensamientos tan...libidinosos. Se sonrojó. Malditas hormonas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se reincorporó apoyando la espalda en el árbol.

-Buenos días Harry Potter- el joven se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz soñadora a sus espaldas y la miró.

Luna Lovegood, le sonreía amablemente observándolo con sus grandes ojos celestes.

-Que tal Luna?- Harry le sonrió. Esa chica le caía bien. Últimamente era la única que se le acercaba cuando estaba solo y siempre le alegraba con sus comentarios ocurrentes.

-Bien, Harry-dijo Luna sentándose a su lado y dirigió su vista al lago , a donde Harry miraba, mientras entrecerraba los ojos- ¿estas intentando divisar olicunts verdes? No son fáciles de ver durante el día...

Harry sonrió. Esa chica, era única en su especie.

-No, Luna- le dijo todavía con la vista clavada en el lago- Estaba pensando, pero tranquila cuando quiera ver olicunts verdes te lo diré..

-Vale- le sonrió Luna, inocentemente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Luna...-dijo Harry, rompiendolo.

La joven lo miró, con sus grandes ojos, atenta.

-Si...bueno te gustara alguien...que bueno..-Harry empezó a titubear, quería conocer la opinión de esa chica. Aunque muchos la acusaran de loca, Harry había comprobado, que era mucho más sensata de lo que la gente pensaba y con merecidas razones estaba en raveclaw.

-Si Harry...-le sonrió la joven rubia instándolo a hablar.

-Bueno..si quisieras a alguien...y no pudieras sacártelo de la cabeza- se sonrojo- tanto como para... soñar o pensar de manera inadecuada...¿Qué harías? Y más si esa persona...no es para ti...

El joven se entristeció al decir la ultima frase.

La chica desvió su vista al lago, antes de responder.

-Pues..Yo esperaría.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry, sin entender.

-Que yo esperaría, a que Hermione se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos- continuó Luna dejando, patidifuso a Harry- y ella de los suyos propios...

-Como lo has..?

-Soy observadora- le sonrió Luna.

-Pero... Luna ella esta con ...-continuo Harry aun sorprendido.

-Ronald...- cortó Luna suspirando y se sonrojó- Él es un chico muy especial...No quiere hacerle daño...

Esto último lo susurró como para si, entristecida.

-No entiendo...

-Uy¡¡¡-dijo Luna con un gritito, mirando su extraño reloj de pulsera- ya me tengo que ir, Harry...¡¡Malditos cariotos del tiempo!!! Siempre me hacen llegar tarde...

La joven se levantó y le pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto a Harry a modo de despedida.

-Adios, Harry...- le dijo mientras se iba.

-Eh...Adios Luna..- dijo el muchacho aun un poco, trastocado por la conversación que acababan de tener- Y...Luna¡¡¡ No le digas nada de todo esto a _ella_...¡¡¡

La joven asintió, mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la entrada del colegio. Él confiaba en Luna y esperaba que mantuviera el secreto.

Pasado un rato e intentado descifrar lo que le había querido decir Luna, se levantó, como ausente y dispuesto a despejarse un rato convocó su querida saeta de fuego, para volar un rato sobre el campo de quidditch.

Al subir a su escoba notó, como todos sus inquietudes quedaban en el suelo y ,él, arriba en el cielo, era libre...

Hacia tiempo que no volaba asi, dio piruetas y más piruetas. Quería descargar toda adrenalina y a lo mejor por la noche estaría muy cansado, se dormiría y no soñaría más...con el impresionante cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos...

De pronto notó un dolor agudo contra su hombro, algo había chocado contra él, mientras estaba distraído y lo había desequilibrado un poco de la escoba...

Miró su alrededor y vio una pequeña lechucita marrón, bastante mona, con una carta entre sus patitas, para él.

Harry sorprendido, descendió con la escoba al suelo y la lechucita lo hizo con él.

Ese animalito no le sonaba de nada, seguramente sería del colegio y parecía ansioso por entregar la carta a su destinatario.

Se le posó en el hombro y Harry le soltó la nota, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

Inmediatamente reconoció, esa hermosa letra, tan pulcra y ordenada. La pequeña carta era de Hermione.

_Hola Harry:_

_Necesito verte, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, a solas.¿Podríamos quedar hoy a las 11, en la sala de los menesteres?_

_Un beso, Hermione._

_Pd: Te gusta mi lechucita, ¿a que es mona? se llama Katri, la compre el otro día en Hogmeade._

Harry miró a la pequeña lechuza que aun estaba posada en su hombro, sonrió, lo ojos castaños del animalito le recordaban a los de la propia Hermione.

Buscó un bolígrafo en su túnica. Nuca había entendido porque los magos preferían las plumas y la tinta, a él le parecía más práctico un buen pilot y siempre llevaba alguno en el bolsillo, por si acaso.

Cuando lo encontró escribió en el reverso de la carta la aceptación y se la devolvió a la lechucita que salió volando.

¿Qué querría Hermione? ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que querría hablar? Y otra cosa que lo intrigaba...¿por que se lo pedía a solas y por la noche?

Frunció el ceño. Pronto lo averiguaría.

-----------------------------------------------------

Miró su reloj, las once menos cuarto. Sería mejor que se apresurara si no quería llegar tarde, ya que la sala de los menesteres estaba en la séptima planta.

Llevaba pensado, todo lo que le había restado de día, en la carta de Hermione y aun no había sacado nada en claro.

Había visto a la joven en más de una ocasión, pero no se había detenido a hablar mucho, pues ella iba muy atareada. Al parecer Mc Gonagall quería hablar con ella sobre una cosa nueva que se iba a realizar en la escuela y al ser prefecta debía ayudarla. Luego de esta mínima, conversaciones ella se había ido rápidamente y no había podido preguntarle nada sobre su extraña carta.

Por otra parte también, lo intrigaba el no haber visto a Ron en todo el día.

Y a todo eso, debía añadirle la rara conversación que había tenido con Luna, la cual tampoco había visto desde la mañana.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo. Tenía demasiados interrogantes en la cabeza.

Miro al frente, acababa de llegar a la sala de los menesteres. Paso tres veces por delante de la supuesta pared pensando en un lugar acogedor y cómodo, en donde hablar con Hermione.

Delante de él apareció una puerta de madera. Entró.

Efectivamente, Hermione ya estaba allí, y le sonrió un tanto nerviosa, al verlo aparecer.

Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación, mas bien pequeña, pero muy acogedora, con un gran sillón y una chimenea en la cual, lucía un cálido fuego.

-Hola, Harry..-saludó la joven, un poco nerviosa, mientras se ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja- Al fin has llegado...

-Hola, Hermione- Dijo el joven mientras se acercaba y se sentaba con ella en el sillón- perdona si he tardado mucho...

-No, no que va¡¡..- le dijo Hermione, mirándolo detenidamente , de arriba abajo , mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensativa- No pasa nada...

Harry notó su escrutinio detenido, y se sonrojó. La forma en que se mordía el labio le resultó de lo más sexy.

-¿Qué ..que ocurre?-dijo Harry, haciendo que la joven dejara de contemplarlo de esa forma tan sugerente, que lo ponía nervioso- ¿Para qué, querías hablar conmigo?

-Ah...-Hermione se sonrojó, poniéndose nerviosa- Necesito... tu ayuda...

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿para qué quería su ayuda?

**Finite incantatem¡¡¡, bueno, bueno... me vais a matar por dejarlo asi (soy mala, lo siento xd), ¿Qué le pedirá hermy a harry? Jumm... (me apuesto lo que querais a que mas de uno lo ha averiguao jejej)**

**Bueno me gustaría vuestra opinión la verdad es que me anima mucho a escribir.**

**Review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno holaa aquí traigo la ansiada cuarta parte jejeje espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho. Y bueno agradecer a todos lo que estais leyendo esta humilde historia y muchas gracias a todos lo que me dejais comentarios. **

**Me gustaría deciros que os fijeis muy bien en todas las conversaciones, y cosas porque seran claves para la historia jeje**

**Bueno pues esto es de J K Rowling (señora rubia y millonaria, cuya tendencias es hacer sufrir a chicas como yo que adoran la pareja harry/hermione, que le vamos a hacer) y la Warner Bross **

**Accio capi 4¡¡¡¡¡**

**4 Una proposición indecente**

_-¿Qué ..que ocurre?-dijo Harry, haciendo que la joven dejara de contemplarlo de esa forma tan sugerente, que lo ponía nervioso- ¿Para qué, querías hablar conmigo?_

_-Ah...-Hermione se sonrojó, poniéndose nerviosa- Necesito... tu ayuda..._

_Harry frunció el ceño. ¿para qué quería su ayuda? _

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó Harry intrigado- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Pues veras...-Hermione estaba poniéndose nerviosa y sonrojada. La joven respiró hondo- Sabes que mi relación con Ron... No va demasiado bien ...

-Si..Bueno- dijo Harry dándole la razón. Aunque en el fondo el se alegraba de esa noticia.

-Y me gustaría arreglarla, que fuéramos una pareja feliz..- Continuó la joven, un poco titubeante, mientras a Harry se le encogía el estomago, dolorosamente- Y bueno digamos que para ello...Quiero afianzar mi relación con él...

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en esto?- dijo Harry un poco enfadado. Le dolía que Hermione, le restregara su relación con Ron

-Mucho Harry- Dijo la joven, posándole una mano en el brazo, y siguió hablando, cada vez más sonrojada- Como te iba diciendo...Quiero tener relaciones con Ron (N/A: Me esta doliendo, a mi , más que a Harry, palabra xd)

-Relaciones?...-preguntó Harry confuso- A que te refieres con...?

-Sexo, Harry-corto la joven, dejando atrás todo su pudor, parecía haber tomado una determinación- Hacer el amor... Entiendes?...

Harry se quedó con los ojos a cuadro y la boca entreabierta de la impresión. Un montó de imágenes le vinieron a la mente y no pudo soportarlas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué Hermione le hacía pasar ese calvario?

- Quiero hacer el amor con Ron...- dijo con seriedad mirando hacia otro lado menos a Harry, el cual sacudió la cabeza aturdido- El no quiere hacerlo por... temor a hacerme daño...

La información iba llegando con cuenta gotas al cerebro de Harry.

-¿Por...qué...-hablo por fin Harry, con voz ronca- ¿Por qué me estas contado todo esto?

-Según él soy virgen-continuo la joven explicándose. Harry alzó la vista- y lo soy, ciertamente...aunque no se lo he afirmado...

Harry soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo sin querer.

-¿y yo... que tengo que ver?-le dijo harry un poco desesperado por terminar la conversación y largarse de alli, lo más rápido que le dieran sus piernas.

-Quiero...-Hermione volvió a titubear, pero miro a Harry a los ojos seriamente- Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo...

-QUÉ¡¡-Harry se levantó del sofá como si le hubieran pinchado y miró a Hermione con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta- has perdido la cabeza¡¡¡

-No, Harry, por favor- dijo la joven levantándose con rapidez y acercándose a Harry para calmarlo. El joven se alejó, molesto de ella- Déjame que te explique...

-Pero tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo¡¡- dijo Harry, llevándose las manos a su oscuro pelo- Ron me mataría¡¡¡

-Harry, por favor¡¡-le gritó la joven para acallarlo- Siéntate y déjame que te lo explique...No es una decisión tomada al azar... Confía en mi y escuchame¡¡

Harry la miró a los ojos, normalizó su respiración y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano.

-Gracias..- le susurró la joven al ver que tenía la atención de Harry- Como te he dicho no es... una decisión al azar... Lo he pensado mucho y es lo mejor.

Mira, Ron piensa que no estoy, preparada y yo quiero hacerlo con el para que nuestra relación vaya a mejor...

Y el único modo que se me ha ocurrido es decirle que no soy virgen... y bueno he pensado que tu podrías ayudarme...Tú eres el único chico en quien confío...

A Harry le estaba costando asimilar toda esa información...¿Hermione quería hacer el amor,...bueno...tener sexo con él?

-Pero...Hermione eso...-dijo Harry confuso.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo...-dijo Hermione acariciando su mano- Dijiste que_ harías lo que fuera por mi._

-Si..lo que fuera- dijo Harry, nervioso- pero eso... Ron me mataría¡¡

-Él nunca lo sabrá, Harry- le aseguró Hermione- Además, tú y yo somos amigos...Hay suficiente confianza y se que tu nunca me harías daño.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Todo eso era una locura...pero le gustaba Hermione... y la deseaba¡¡. ¿Todo eso era un sueño o una pesadilla?

-Hermione...- se decidió a hablar Harry- En el hipotético caso... de que yo aceptara... tu proposición... Yo.. no sería el chico adecuado...Yo... también soy virgen- terminó en un susurro, muy sonrojado.

Hermione le sonrió y apretó su mano con cariño.

-Pues mejor..- dijo la joven- Así los dos aprenderíamos...Sería como.. una prueba de fuego...Y luego volveríamos a ser lo amigos de siempre... Ya que ninguno de los dos siente algo más que una amistad, por el otro ¿ verdad, Harry?

-Si...Claro-Susurró el muchacho dolido. Él , si la quería, incluso tal vez la amara, pero ella no podía saberlo. Estaba claro que él no era correspondido.

-Entonces ¿Qué me dices?- le dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente- ¿Harías el _amor_ conmigo?

Harry se la quedó mirando, pensativo. Quería aceptar su propuesta, pero ¿que pasaría después?, ella se olvidaría de él y regresaría con Ron y luego ellos dos...

-Pues...- se decidió por fin a hablar- déjame pensarlo... Dáme tiempo...

-Todo el que necesites...-le dijo Hermione comprensiva- No quiero obligarte...

Harry asintió y se levantó del sofá, soltando así la mano de Hermione.

El muchacho la miró una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada y cuando iba salir, Hermione habló.

-Harry...se que todo esto te parecerá una locura.. pero es importante para mi-dijo la joven suspirando- Piénsalo bien, vale?

Y Harry sin darse la vuelta salió de la habitación un tanto confuso, sin creer todo lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sudando, sobresaltado y con "su amiguito en pie de guerra". Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie seguramente, se habría ido ya todos a desayunar.

Se levantó un tanto avergonzado al ver sus pantalones y se metió en el baño, para recibir una ducha fría.

No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Hermione ocupaba su mente todo el rato y más aun después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

"_Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo..."_

_Merlín_, pensó Harry mirándose alarmado los bajos, mientras se duchaba, _ya se había puesto contento otra vez_..(N/a: xd)

Puso el agua fría a tope y se sentó en la bañera, mientras el líquido transparente, escurría por su cuerpo desnudo.

_Los instintos masculinos era un asco_, pensó.

Se daba cuenta que deseaba a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y además la quería más que a una amiga... Pero no podía aceptar...¿Qué pasaría después?...

Eso era lo que tanto le dolía, parecía que iba prepararle el terreno a Ron.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Todavía le parecía increíble, todo lo que le había dicho, ella: Hermione...Ella era virgen... y quería "estrenarse" con él.

La verdad el también era virgen, no sabía muy bien de que iba el tema del sexo...Simplemente, soñaba por instinto y quizá se inspiraba en alguna película porno, que por curiosidad había visto de pasada, cuando Dudley las ponía a escondidas de sus tíos. No es que fuera un pervertido, solo era un joven de 17 al que nunca le habían dado educación sexual. En algo tenía que basarse...

Pero de todo eso a la práctica había un tramo...Y cuando veía a su _amiguito animado_ se alarmaba.

Se levantó de la bañera más calmado y se vistió para ir a sus clases.

Harry bajó al gran comedor y se sentó junto a Ron el cual ya estaba zampándose su desayuno a dos carrillos.

-Buebos Bias Jafy- le saludo el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

-Buenos días Ron- dijo el joven con una mueca de asco- No crees que debería comer más, tranquilo? Ni que te fueran a quitar el desayuno...

-pues no..-dijo el pelirrojo ya cuando había tragado todo- Además tengo prisa... He quedado...

-¿Con Hermione?- se le revolvió el estomago.

-Eh...No..-dijo Ron nervioso desviando la mirada, hacía la puerta de entrada- Ella vino... antes, ya ha desayunado...Se fue a la biblioteca...a consultar unos libros...o no se que...Me tengo que ir, adios Harry.

-te veo...luego Ron.

Harry alzó una ceja, algo raro le pasaba a su amigo, pensó mientras el pelirrojo salía rápidamente por la puerta del gran comedor.

Siguió comiendo, su desayuno, todavía pensando en sus cosas.

-Hola, Harry Potter- le dijo una suave voz.

-Hola, Luna- Harry alzó la vista para contemplar a la chica rubia- ¿Ya has desayunado?

-Sip..-Dijo Luna contenta- Yo me levanto a mi hora y no se me pegan las sabanas..No como otros...

Le dio con un dedo en la punta de la nariz, de broma.

Harry, sonrió.

-Ya bueno...-le respondió Harry- ¿Querías algo?

-No- negó la rubia- Simplemente venía a saludarte y decirte que tengas un buen día...

-Gracias- le dijo Harry.

-Y una cosa, Harry...

-Si??-El muchacho alzó una ceja.

-No te comas la cabeza- Dijo la joven- te saldrán canas...Bueno me voy que he quedado...

-Adiós- dijo un poco sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía, Luna darse cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba?, cada vez que ella hablaba con él, Harry acababa más sorprendido.

Terminó su desayuno y fue a clases. Tenía transformaciones.

Cuando llego, ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban sentados y para sorpresa de Harry el asiento que solía ocupar Ron a lado de Hermione estaba vacío.

Ron estaba sentado con Dean, unos asientos atrás. Sintió pena por Hermione ¿Por qué el pelirrojo le hacía eso?, pero la joven no parecía triste. A lo mejor había sido ella misma la que se lo había pedido. Él no lo sabía.

Se acercó con cautela al asiento libre a lado de Hermione. Cuando ella lo notó alzó la vista y le sonrió con dulzura, parecía que lo estaba esperando. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso y sonrojado.

Al final se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días- le susurró la joven, aun sonriendo.

-Hola, Hermione- le respondió también en voz baja.

Pronto llegó la profesora McGonagall y comenzaron las clases.

Pasó el día sin altercados y el temor a que Hermione le pidiera una respuesta resultó erróneo. Simplemente se había sentado con él en las clases y se había comportado de manera normal. Aunque Harry de vez en cuando creía haberla visto mirándole con interés.

Tenía que pensar una respuesta.

El sabía que Hermione le daría el tiempo que él necesitara y que no lo atosigaría.

Pero él, mismo quería saber lo que sentía.

Harry sabía que Hermione, para él era más que una amiga y que esa oportunidad de tenerla aunque fuera de esa forma y una vez en la vida... no podía desperdiciarla, aunque se maldijera por los siglos de los siglos, al ver como ella y Ron mantenía una estupenda relación.

Por otra parte, no quería herir a su amigo, porque eso que hipotéticamente haría, seria una putada, con todas las de la ley.

Pero aunque sonara egoísta prefería, no decepcionar a Hermione, a herir a Ron...

Y por otra parte, al hacer el amor con Hermione, él le podía demostrar, que la amaba...Porque si, la amaba, el lo sabía desde hacía tiempo.

Y bueno mediante esas demostraciones de cariño, quizás ella respondiera...No lo sabía.

Pero como dice el dicho "quien no arriesga no gana"

Se pasó las manos por su sedoso y desordenado cabello y cerró el libro que intentaba leer en la biblioteca.

Había tomado una determinación.

Se levantó del asiento y salió de la biblioteca a enviar un mensaje.

**Finite incantatem¡¡¡ alaaa ya esta jeje...¿Qué habrá decidido harry? (creo que esta claro no jeje) y por fin sabeis el plan de hermione que opinais (no juzqueis muy mal a la muchacha... la hormonas xd)**

**Bueno pues si no os importa dejad algun comentario, aunque sea para maldecirme xd**

**Review¡¡¡**


	5. Chapter 5

**holaaa wau he batido mi record 8 paginas espero no cansaros jajaja, aquí traigo el siguiente capi tan esperado. **

**Muchas gracias, como siempre a todo los que leeis mi historia y sobre todo a los que os tomais la molestia de dejarme comentario, se agradecen mucho jeje.**

**Y os tengo una sorpresita a todo los lectores que espero que os guste, al final la leeis jejeje**

**Recordemos: todo esto es de J k Rowling y de la Warner Bross**

**Sin mas: accio capi 5¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ **

**5 Pruebas e intentos.**

Harry miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación agradable, acogedora, perfecta para la charla que tendría lugar en unos minutos. Se sentó en un sofá rojo muy parecido a los que había en la sala común de Griffindor.

Hermione llegaría en unos instantes.

Estaba pensando todo lo que le diría e intentaba serenarse.

Poco después la puerta de la sala se abrió y una joven castaña de esbelta figura, entró.

Harry, nervioso se levantó para recibirla.

-Hola..Hermione- dijo el joven mirando a su amiga, la cual para su desgracia o suerte llevaba una mini falda muy sugerente y su blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa del sudor. Se veía un poco agitada.

-Hola...Harry- Dijo un poco entrecortada- McGonagall... me a retenido más de lo que creía...Esperó no haberte hecho esperar...

-Eh..No- dijo Harry un poco desorientado fijándose en como el pecho de su amiga bajaba y subía a causa de su respiración.- Tranquila...

-Bien..¿No sentamos?- sugirió la joven al ver a Harry estático.

-Si..si- Dijo el muchacho nervioso sentándose a lado de Hermione.

La joven cruzó las piernas de manera muy sugerente haciendo que su minifalda subiera más de lo debido. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse y sintió un intenso calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Bien...- dijo la joven tomando la iniciativa, al ver que el muchacho no hablaba- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te pedí ayer?

-Ajam...es eso- Dijo Harry carraspeando, nervioso- he...Tomado una decisión...

-En serio?- dijo Hermione ilusionada mirándolo a los ojos- Y.. qué has decidido?

"Que me encantaría acariciar esas suaves y largas piernas bajo la falda" pensó Harry aun un poco embobado, pero no lo dijo.

-Qué...bueno..- sacudió la cabeza, para despejarse y dijo con voz firme- SI...acepto.

Hermione, tardó en asimilarlo y luego sonrió feliz y abrazó a Harry con tanto ímpetu que los jóvenes cayeron tumbados en el sofá. Hermione sobre Harry.

-gracias, Harry- alzó la cabeza Hermione del pecho del muchacho y lo miro a loa ojos - Te debo una y muy grande...

-No hay de que...-dijo Harry alucinado por sentir el cuerpo de la joven sobre el de él- Somos ...amigos no?...

-Si... amigos...- dijo Hermione como embobada nadando en un mar verde esmeralda y terminó en un susurró confuso- Sólo... amigos...

-Bueno...- intentó levantarse Harry, un poco avergonzado, ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo le faltaba muy poco para funcionar- Será mejor... que aclaremos todo y nos vayamos a dormir..

Hermione tardó en reaccionar para separarse de él. Parecía haber quedado en estado de ensoñación.

-Ah..Si claro...-Dijo Hermione, despertado- Para eso estamos y fui yo la que te lo pedí...

-Y ...¿qué vamos ha hacer?-pregunto Harry confuso, como si ahora mismo fueran a ponerse a ello- ¿Cuándo...¿Cómo se empieza..?

-Tranquilo- le sonrió Hermione con dulzura y le cogió la mano- Esta todo controlado...He leído algo sobre el tema sexual, anticonceptivos y demás cosas... Y pienso que después de habituarnos el uno al otro .,,Podremos tener relaciones y todo saldrá bien...Ya te diré cuando...Porque me gustaría prepararlo que fuera especi...

-has dicho ¿habituarnos el uno al otro...?- preguntó Harry confuso.

-No habrás pensado, que será llegar y pegar no??-le sonrió Hermione alzando una ceja- Para que todo salga bien a la primera tu te tienes que habituar a mis besos y caricias al igual que yo a los tuyos...

Al decir esto ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

-Sería una especie de adaptación- continuó Hermione segura, aunque con las mejillas encendidas- Como comprenderás contigo es un poco distinto a Ron...Yo nuca te he besado, ni te he sentido, de esa forma...

Harry se deprimió ¿Por qué, demonios tenía que mencionar a Ron en ese momento?

-Entonces ¿te parece el plan?- preguntó la joven.

-Si- susurró Harry, sin ánimos. Ella nunca lo vería como algo más, solo tenía a Ron en sus pensamientos.

-Bien.. entonces, comencemos-le sonrió la joven acercándose al muchacho.

-¿Qué¡¡?- Se le escapó a Harry un pequeño gallo- Ahora¡¡

-Si...- dijo Hermione extrañada- ¿Por qué no ahora...?

-Ah bueno no... se- Harry agachó la mirada. Hermione lo ponía muy nervioso.

Notó la suave mano de la muchacha en su mejilla acariciándolo.

-Relajate...-le susurró, la joven castaña acercándose al muchacho. Harry sin querer se alejaba, nervioso.

-Harry-sonrió divertida Hermione- No te voy a morder...Estate quieto...

-yo... Lo siento..-Murmuró el joven nervioso. "soy imbecil" se dijo Harry "la chica que amo me intenta besar y me alejo...tiene guasa la cosa"- Me estaré... quieto...

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y sostuvo la cara de Harry entre sus manos mientras se acercaba a él.

Harry cerró los ojos. Su corazón iba a cien por hora y notó que su respiración se hacía más rápida cuando sintió la nariz de Hermione rozar la suya. Le pareció notar también cierta agitación en la respiración de la joven.

Ella, por fin tocó sus labios, por primera vez en tantos años de amistad. Eran suaves y se empezaron a mover sobre los suyo al principio con timidez.

Harry sintió que algo había estallado en su interior y empezó a responder los besos que la castaña le prodigaba. La joven pareció sorprendida pero no dejo sus labios y afianzó un abrazo entorno al cuello de Harry. Se besaron algunas veces más y sus respiraciones agitadas se fundían.

Ambos sabían que habían despertado algo en su interior, como una especie de caja de Pandora, que quizá les trajera problemas.

-Bi..Bien...-se separó Hermione un poco de Harry, sin soltar el abrazo y con la respiración agitada-A..Ahora...Eres tu... el que tiene..que comenzar el beso...

Sin dejarla decir nada más Harry, rozó sus labios con los de ella de nuevo y ella le respondió ávida. Harry probó a besarla profundamente, rozando, primero, su tibia lengua, contra los labios de la joven y ella se separó sorprendida.

-Eso...-susurró ella agitada y sorprendida, pero pareció cambiar de idea- Eso., esta bien- terminó Hermione dando su aprobación y acercándose a la boca de Harry, para probar su interior...

Siguieron besándose, probando sus mutuos alientos.

Harry no estaba muy seguro, de que hacer con sus brazos y los mantenía quietos.

Hermione pareció notar su inseguridad y entre besos cogió las manos de Harry y las fue guiando por sus piernas, hasta su cintura.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza y sus cuerpos se juntaron aun en el sillón donde estaban sentados.

A Hermione se le escapó un pequeño gemido, sonido que Harry nunca había escuchado de la boca de su amiga y quiso explorar para ver que más ocurría.

Bajo sus manos de la cintura de ella hasta la falda y tocó sus bordes. La joven no se lo impidió y posó sus manos sobre las de él para ayudarlo a seguir. Le introdujo las manos bajo su prenda haciendo que tocara sus muslos, suaves.

Harry alucinaba. Era maravilloso, tocar su dulce piel y más cuando ella también lo deseaba. La muchacha trasladó sus manos a la camisa del chico y le desabrochó los primero botones ya bajando los besos por su cuello.

Pero de pronto como si la magia se rompiera, Hermione se puso rígida y se separó de él, muy agitada...

Harry la miró confundido.

- Creo...que-murmuró ella aun con la respiración entrecortada- la adaptación... esta bien...Podremos hacerlo...pero no aquí...ya te avisaré...

-Hermione..-trató de hablar Harry, ya que ella parecía contrariada.

-ya nos vemos mañana...Adios Harry..- Dijo Hermione, sonrojada, no dejándole terminar y salió de la sala con rapidez.

Harry se quedó solo sentado en el sofá mirando al vacio.

Había sentido muchas cosas en esos instantes tan intensos que había compartido con Hermione, cosas increíbles. Sabía que la amaba con toda su alma.

Pero por la reacción de ella... ¿Qué habría sentido la joven, para quedarse confundida?

Él no lo sabía.

Pasó la semana y Harry no había tenido noticias de Hermione después de su "adaptación" del uno al otro.

Ella se comportaba normal con él, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre los dos, cosa que a Harry le hubiera resultado imposible y por otra parte parecía que su relación con Ron avanzaba, cosa que lo deprimía. Alguna vez que otra los había vuelto a ver cogidos de la mano o besándose. ¿Es que ella no había sentido nada, con ese intercambio de besos y caricias?

Harry se sentía mal en esos instantes y se temía que no era el único.

Luna siempre que lo veía solo y triste se unía a él y Harry podía adivinar en su mirada, también unos sentimientos idénticos a los suyos. La chica estaba triste, pero nunca hablaba de ello e intentaba animarlo.

Al pasar la semana Harry pensó, que Hermione había retirado su propuesta. Eso hubiera sido bueno y le hubiera quitado un peso al joven, pero él no la veía así.

Después de ese intercambio de besos, roces apasionados, Harry sabía que la necesitaba...Necesitaba volver a tocar su cuerpo y sus labios como si fueran una droga...

Ya cuando había perdido la esperanza, recibió una sorpresiva nota de Hermione.

Harry:

Ya lo tengo todo listo, esta noche será el día. Como siempre en la sala de los menesteres a las 11.

Un beso Hermione.

Harry sintió una gran excitación al leer la nota... por fin iba estar con Hermione...Ella sería suya, aunque fuera una vez en la vida.

Ahora se dirigía a la cita, bajo su capa invisible, por si había algún problema.

Cuando dobló el último pasillo encontró a Hermione, delante de la pared que daba a la famosa sala. Se acercó a ella con lentitud. La contemplo, en toda su belleza y esbeltez y sonrió.

La joven miraba la pared con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose su labio inferior, pensativa. Harry se preguntó que estaría haciendo fuera de la habitación y no dentro esperándolo.

-Hermione...-le susurró suave cerca de su oído..

A la joven se le alteró la respiración- Harry...?

-Ajam...-y se quitó la capucha de la capa, mostrando su cabeza- ¿qué hace aquí fuera?

-A pues la habitación no aparece- le dijo la joven un tanto contrariada- Vine esta mañana a crear el tipo de habitación que necesitábamos...-al decir esto se sonrojó- y ahora pienso en ella y no sale, nada...

-has probado a pasar varias veces, pensando en ello?-preguntó el muchacho, intentando ayudar.

-Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he pasado delante de esta maldita pared- dijo desanimada- Esto no va a ser como yo creía...

-Bueno pues...estará averiada-dijo Harry intentando dar una solución.

-No creo que una habitación asi se averíe- la joven suspiró deprimida.

De repente se escuchó un maullido muy cerca de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes pegaron un respingo en medio del pasillo y Harry rápidamente le echó la capa invisible por la cabeza a Hermione y la pegó a él...

La señora Norris apareció entre las sombra del estrecho pasillo.

Harry y Hermione intentaban calmar sus respiraciones agitadas. La muchacha escondió la cabeza en el pecho del joven,

-¿Quién anda ahí, señora Norris?...

-Filch...-susurró Harry casi inaudiblemente, cuando vislumbró la luz de un candil y una figura delgada acercándose-Tenemos que irnos de aquí...antes de que llegue.

La joven asintió un poco nerviosa y juntos bajo la capa buscaron algún aula donde esconderse.

Por aquí..-susurró Harry y abrió la puerta de una clase, después de un rato huyendo del conserje.

Los dos entraron rápidamente.

-Por los... pelos- dijo Harry entrecortadamente por la carrera, cuando se habían quitado la capa.

-Si...-asintió la joven- menudo día...si que tenemos mala pata...primero la maldita habitación y ahora casi nos pilla Filch...

Harry encendió su varita para mira bien la habitación, ya que todo se encontraba oscuro. Había entrado sin saberlo en el aula de historia de la magia la cual se encontraba rodeada de estanterías, libros , algún que otro viejo jarrón y demás artilugios. A Harry siempre le había parecido una mini biblioteca.

Hermione que se encontraba a su lado también, encendió la varita y luego fue a una mesa a sentarse. Se la veía pensativa y un poco triste.

-¿Estás bien...?- le preguntó Harry acercándose preocupado.

-Si bueno...-dijo no muy convencida- Todo se ha torcido...no va ha ser lo que yo esperaba...

-Podemos..podemos..-hablo Harry un poco nervioso, intentando animar a la joven..- intentarlo aquí...Lo que cuenta es hacerlo...bien y no el lugar...

Hermione alzó la vista al escuchar sus palabras. A la luz de la varita su rostro tenía un resplandor pálido muy hermoso y sus ojos brillaban.

-Eres un amor...¿Lo sabías?- le susurró dulcemente la muchacha a él- No se como te pagaré todo lo que vas a hacer por mi y la manera en que me animas...

Harry se quedó sin palabras y se sonrojó.

Hermione le sonrió y se acercó a él con lentitud para besarlo. El primer beso después de ese sensual acercamiento, del otro día.

Harry le respondió con lentitud y nostalgia. La había echado de menos y por la manera en que la joven lo besaba y pasó sus brazos por sus cuello, ella también.

Incrementaron el beso y lo profundizaron, probando el sabor del otro. Ella se bajó de la mesa en la que estaba sentada y pegó más su cuerpo a él.

A Harry se le escapó un pequeño gemido que se ahogó en la boca de Hermione, la cual comenzaba a acariciarle su pecho y a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa.

Harry aprendiendo de la otra vez, pasó sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de ella y le acarició la espalda.

La muchacha dejó sus labios hinchados y bajo por su cuello. Harry solo se dejaba llevar por lo que ella hacía y tomaba nota.

Ella cogió las manos de Harry, mientras lo besaba por sus cuello masculino y lo instó a que las metiera por debajo de su camisa.

Harry, nervioso lo hizo y toco su suave piel.

La joven gimió y el muchacho supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Hermione al terminar de desabrocharle la camisa la tiró al suelo y lo volvió a besar en los labios apasionadamente.

Harry respondió con ganas y se arriesgó a desabrocharle la camisa a la joven.

Ella al parecer excitada lo empujó contra una pared con fuerza, en la oscuridad, con tal mala suerte, que esa pared era una de las viejas estanterías, que crujieron y algunos libros se desplomaron sobre ellos.

Harry gritó dolorido al sentir el choque de una avalancha de libros sobre su cabeza, además de un dichoso jarrón lleno de agua que lo empapó entero.

Hermione gritó también pero tuvo reflejos y se alejó, aunque no evitó que el agua del jarrón la mojara.

-¿Harry...esta bien?- dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz, preocupada, cuando creyó que ya se había caído todos los libro que se tenía que caer.

Ella lo miró a la luz de la varita , estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las gafas rotas, sobándose la dolorida cabeza con medio cuerpo empapado.

-No..lo se-respondió el muchacho por fin- la cabeza me da vueltas

Ella se acercó al joven y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

-Lo..siento...-dijo Hermione triste, con lo ojos cristalinos y le acarició la nuca- Todo esto es mi culpa... ¿te duele mucho?

Harry la miró y la vio tan compungida que no se atrevió a quejarse.

-tengo la cabeza dura...- le respondió a la joven intentando levantarse, ya que todo le daba vueltas.

Ella lo ayudó.

-lo siento..de verdad lo siento mucho...-le volvió a susurrar Hermione.

-No le des mas vueltas- dijo abrazándose a si mismo, tenía frió y todo el pecho y el pelo empapado- No te preocupes.

-Mejor será que regresemos-le dijo la joven cogiéndolo de la mano- No quiero que pilles un resfriado por mi culpa...En la sala común te puedes secar...

Ambos jóvenes salieron de aula de historia y fueron bajo la capa invisible hasta su sala. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron Harry fue directo a la chimenea y Hermione le conjuró unas mantas, para que se secara.

Luego los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá aun mirando el fuego.

-Desde luego..hoy no ha sido el día- susurró Hermione compungida, mirando a Harry, que tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.- Lo siento Harry...

-te he dicho, que no hay problema- el muchacho se volvió hacia ella- Ya lo intentaremos en otra ocasión..

El joven le sonrió y ella le acarició la mejilla limpiando el corte que se había hecho, con un pañuelo.

- Que desastre...-insistió la joven, mirándolo y sonriendo- mírate...la gafas rotas, el pelo mojado y la cabeza llena de bollos..

-¿y tu te has visto?-rió Harry siguiéndole el juego- tienes los pelos hechos un desastre y la ropa mal puesta...

-Anda calla- le dijo Hermione- y pásame tu gafas..

El muchacho se las dio y ella las apunto con la varita. "oculos reparo" susurró.

-Que sepas, Hermione que eso ya se hacerlo- le sonrió harry.

-ya lo se..-le respondió la castaña mirándolo fijamente- Tienes unos ojos preciosos...

-Ah..gracias- ella le devolvió sus gafas.

-Entonces hasta mañana no?-le susurró Hermione aun contemplándolo.

-Hasta mañana.

La castaña sorpresivamente se acercó a él, lo beso en los labios con dulzura y se levantó para perderse por las escaleras que daban a su cuarto.

Harry descolocado, se quedó un rato más contemplando el fuego y pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

**Finite incantatem¡¡¡ que me decis?? Ha subido la temperatura eh?? Jejeje **

**Bueno lo que os dije: la sorpresa es..**

**He hecho un video trailer de este fic jeje si quereis verlo mirarlo en mi profile, la pagina de youtube espero ke no os decepcione muxo jajaja**

**Bueno me merezco algún comentario no?? Jeje**

**Review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos¡ aqui traigo el siguiente capi, cortito lo se, pero me a costado mucho escribirlo, mi pobre imaginación se traumatizó por culpa de cierta parte del ultimo libro de hp (que sabía que tenía que ocurrir..snif, pero leerlo a sido demasiado para mi..no lo soporto¡ no puedo ver a ron y Hermione juntos no¡) esa parte me a provocado un pequeño bajón, pero esta superado y seguiré dando caña con mis fics h/hr (of course¡)**

**Recuerdo: todo es de J K arruina parejas-Rowling y la bendita Warner bross.**

**Accio capi 6¡ **

**6. Te amo**

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, sonriente, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Creía que podía tener posibilidades con Hermione.

Bajó a la sala común y toda su alegría se esfumó tan pronto como había venido.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá hablando con Ron y ella lo abrazaba con cariño. 

Los jóvenes no se habían percatado de su presencia. A Harry se le encogió el corazón dolorosamente. 

Se recompuso como pudo y salió a la sala para que le vieran. 

-Hola, Harry – Saludo Ron al verlo pasar. 

-Hola...-Respondió este, intentando utilizar su mejor tono de voz.

-Como has dormido, Harry?- le preguntó la castaña, que se separó de Ron al verlo entrar. 

-bien...-le dijo Harry, aparentando normalidad- Me voy a desayunar...

-te acompañamos...-le dijo Hermione, pero apenas termino de pronunciar la palabras Harry ya había salido por el retrato.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Ron a la castaña.

-Eh...no se –titubeo la muchacha. 

Ron, tomó una determinación. Se enderezó del sofá y miro a Hermione un tanto serio, cosa rara en él.

-Oye Hermione, deberíamos...-empezó a hablar el pelirrojo, y se aclaró la voz nervioso- Hablar de lo nuestro y...

-No hay nada de que hablar...-le cortó Hermione rápidamente, siempre procuraba evitar el tema- Todo va perfectamente, Ron..

-Pero...Hermione...sabes que lo nuestro ya no cuadra y...deberíamos...

-Ronald...-susurró Hermione con los ojos cristalinos- No lo digas...Ni se te ocurra...

El bajo la vista. Siempre era lo mismo, Hermione no quería admitir que su relación hacía aguas y seguía empeñada en arreglarla, cosa que el pelirrojo sabía era en vano, ya que él ya estaba enamorado de otra persona.

-Todo, va a salir...perfectamente- ella le cogió las manos- Solo necesitamos tiempo...eso es todo...

Ella misma sabía que lo que decía no era cierto, pero tenía que intentarlo...estaba _escrito_ que Ron y ella sería la pareja feliz de Hogwarts, no?

Como se suele decir "los que se pelean se desean" eso era lo correcto no? Otra cosa no entraba en sus esquemas, si no la descolocaría totalmente. Quería tenerlo todo controlado. Era como una costumbre. Esa relación estaba gobernada más por la razón que por otro sentimiento, simplemente acoplándose a clichés sin sentido, que estaba impuesto como norma. 

(N/a: Nótese que hago mi pequeña burla a la relación r/hr ieujj, impuesta por J.k.R... )

-Bueno...-susurró Ron, sin saber, que decir, había fallado en su nuevo intento, de romper con ella, ya que no quería dañarla.

Hermione le sonrió y fue a darle un beso en los labios pero en el último momento, sin saber por qué, se arrepintió y solo rozó su mejilla.

-No vamos a desayunar?- le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-Si, claro, vamos.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron juntos al gran comedor.

Al entrar observaron que su amigo de ojos verdes no se encontraba allí. 

-Habrá terminado de desayunar-dijo Ron a la pregunta silenciosa de Hermione. Entonces vio pasar a cierta chica de la mesa de Ravenclaw, que le sonrió y salió del salón.- Hermione...me espera un momento... me he dejado una...cosa en la sala común...ahora vengo..

-vale..-le sonrió Hermione- ahora nos vemos.

Ron asintió y salió en pos de Luna.

-Luna¡-gritó el pelirrojo acalorado. Ella se volvió con su parsimonia habitual- tengo que hablar contigo...Sobre lo que te comente... que iba hacer...No salio como esperaba..

-Vale Ronald, hablaremos-le dijo con su suave voz- ¿Dónde siempre?

El pelirrojo asintió y se dio la vuelta para regresar al comedor.

La mañana pasó tranquila y ese día como otros, ni Ron ni Hermione vieron a Harry. 

Después de las clases, ambos se separaron, Ron alegando que estaba cansado subió a su cuarto y Hermione buscó a Harry, pero no supo nada de él y regresó a la sala común a terminar unos trabajos.

Ella estaba preocupada por Harry y por ella misma.

Lo de la noche anterior, había sido algo, que a su pesar, había removido mas de un sentimiento en su interior, cosa que la asustaba.

Ella no podía sentir nada por Harry, el solo era su amigo y lo que estaban haciendo era solo una prueba, que precisamente servía para arreglar su relación con Ron. 

No podía enamorarse de él. Eso no entraba en sus esquemas. Se suponía que debía estar con Ron... o no?

Pero cuando Harry la besó, la rozó, sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias y se dejó llevar de una manera inconsciente, como si hubiera esperado ese momento siempre y eso la perturbaba. 

Cuando Ron la besaba, sin embargo, era como algo mecánico, frío, una simple costumbre, que se hacía tediosa. 

Esos nuevos sentimientos por Harry la asustaban, asi que a la mañana siguiente había intentado refugiarse en Ron, para no pensar más en Harry. Cosa que no había resultado.

La joven suspiró y siguió escribiendo en su pergamino. Todo había resultado más difícil de lo que pensaba y quería terminar de una vez con aquello. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry caminaba por los pasillos, ya oscuros, a causa de la noche cerrada y lo tarde que era.

Había estado evitando todo el día a Ron y a Hermione.

Le dolía cuando los veía juntos y más aun después de lo ocurrido con Hermione la otra noche.

Sabía que no debía de haberse ilusionado, pero al verla besándolo de una forma tan apasionada, como si lo echara de menos, había llegado a la conclusión errónea, de que quizas a ella le importaba, más que un simple amigo.

Se arrepentía, de haber aceptado su propuesta, porque con ella solo se hacía falsas esperanzas que no iban a ninguna parte y se hacía daño.

Así que esa mañana había tomado una determinación: decirle a Hermione que eso era una locura y que no podía continuar.

Que se buscara a otro conejillo de indias para hacer sus experimentos, porque él no podía seguir.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta del retrato, el cual le echó una bronca por lo tarde que llegaba y le preguntó la contraseña. 

Harry sin ganas se la dijo y entró esperando que no hubiera nadie ya en la sala.

-Harry¡- unos brazos le rodearon el cuello, nada más entrar y le besaron sorpresivamente los labios. Era ella. Harry quedó helado ante ese beso suave y se separó con brusquedad.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- le dijo Hermione con el rostro angustiado, sujetando la cara del muchacho entre sus manos, sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de hacer- ya es muy tarde¡ pensé que te había pasado algo.

-He estado dando vueltas...Estoy bien...-susurró el muchacho, yéndose hacia la escalera, que daba a los cuartos de los chicos.

Ella le cogió el brazo y tiró de él hasta acercarlo de nuevo a ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le susurró Hermione.

-No me pasa nada, Hermione-intentó soltar su brazo, del de ella.

-Eso no es cierto-le dijo la joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Se cuando me mientes.

Harry respiró hondo.

-Pues...ahora que lo dice si, me pasa algo- le dijo Harry con intención de poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez- y es que no quiero continuar con esto, Hermione.

-A que te refieres?-le dijo la joven, aunque sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

-A lo de...hacer el amor contigo...-Harry bajo la mirada- No quiero hacerlo...

-Cómo?-le dijo Hermione incrédula alzando la voz- Pero...me lo prometiste, aceptaste¡...

-Se lo que te prometí- Harry la miró de nuevo a los ojos, seriamente- Y lo retiro, no pienso hacerlo...

-Por que?- dijo Hermione un poco desesperada- Es por lo de anoche verdad?...Estas enfadado, por lo que te ocurrió anoche y...

-No..no es por eso-Harry se puso nervioso y alzó también la voz- Bueno quiza... pero ...no lo entenderías..

-Ya te pedí disculpas, Harry- Hermione lo miraba a los ojos agustiada- No..no puedes dejarme asi...

-Si puedo y lo haré- el joven se dio la vuelta para irse a su cuarto- será mejor, que no sigamos con esto...

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

Ella quería detener al moreno y hacer que lo reconsiderase, pero lo que la frustraba era que no sabía por que lo hacía: si por su relación con Ron o por el sentimiento tan extraño que empezaba a sentir por aquel joven de ojos verdes...Un sentimiento que la agobiaba cuando no estaba con él...

Si pensar muy bien lo que hacia, se adelantó, se colocó delante de él y lo besó con pasión contenida.

Harry se petrificó al sentir los labios de la joven apretándose contra los de él, y le respondió al beso.

Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y acarició su pelo, mientras seguía besándolo. No sabía lo que le ocurría pero se sentía viva y protegida estando con él. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Al poco tiempo, a su pesar la joven se separó de Harry.

-¿Por qué...?-susurró contra los labios del muchacho, sin saber si preguntaba, el por qué de lo que ella acababa de hacer o el por qué Harry había rechazado su proposición. Se sentía confusa.

Harry la miró y creyendo que le preguntaba por sus motivos de no cumplir su promesa habiendo respondido fervientemente a ese beso, decidió sincerarse de una vez por todas.

-Porqué...-le besó con dulzura los labios a la joven- por que cuando te beso...-la empujó con suavidad contra la pared cercana a las escaleras, y le besó su cuello. Ella gimió suavemente, dejándose llevar- te acaricio..-Bajo su mano y acarició la pierna de la joven bajo la falda, mientras ella acariciaba su pelo- te siento de esta forma...

Apretó sus caderas contra las de ella en la pared, mientras volvían a besarse, ahogando gemidos. Las respiraciones de ambos se alteraron con rapidez-...Yo lo siento... de otra forma...Hermione...-Se separó Harry un poco- Por qué yo...TE AMO...

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato, saliendo de esa atmósfera tan excitante y se separó del joven con rapidez...

-Te amo, Hermione ...-volvió a repetir Harry, sabiendo que todo entre ellos dos estaba arruinado incluyendo su amistad.

-Eso...no ...-La joven respiraba agitadamente, aun asimilándolo todo, incrédula- Tu no puedes... Estar,.. enamorado de...MI¡...Somos amigos¡

-Pues..Lo estoy- Harry sintió como sus ojos acumulaban lagrimas que no quería dejar caer, al saberse rechazado por la joven- Por eso... ...Maldita sea¡ No quiero, hacerlo contigo¡...Porque cuando todo acabe... No podré soportar que estés con Ron¡ Me destrozaría, el tenerte y después perderte¡ entiendes?

Por el rostro de Harry, ya corrían lagrimas de frustración y para que ella no las viera se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ya todo había terminado.

Hermione impotente, si saber que decir, hacer o pensar, vio como el joven se perdía por las escaleras, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se dejó caer contra una pared y sollozó...

Harry la amaba y ella le había estado haciendo daño todo ese tiempo, solo por su conveniencia...Era una estúpida... se arrepentía profundamente.. Ahora la pregunta era... ¿Qué sentía, en realidad, ella por él?

**Finite incantatem¡. Ya esta , que os a parecido ¿averiguara Herms lo que siente por Harry? (por supuesto esa chica es muy lista) ¿Qué puñetas se trae Ron con Luna? (seguro que lo sospechais jeje)**

**Pobre Harry... ains todo le pasa a él...**

**Bueno quiero agradeceros, a todo los que seguis el fic y me dejais comentarios (sois los mejores ) bueno para no romper la tradición, dejadme algún...**

**Review¡**


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Holaaa, se me ha echado de menos?? he tardado un pokito más en actualizar porque mi inspiración no venía, pero bueno aquí teneis el capi, que para compensar con el anterior es largo jejej 10 pag (nuevo record xd) estareis contentos y deciros que el capi viene cargadito y que el pobre Harry lo va a pasar mal.. me da penita, pero al final todo le saldrá bien, ya vereis.**

**Bueno: todo esto es de J K Rowling (me guardo mis comentarios, sobre cierto horrendo epílogo de cierto libro xd), y la Warner Bross**

**Si mas... Accio capi 7¡¡**

**7. Enfrentamientos**

Maldita sea¡¡ la había fastidiado bien, pensaba Harry subiendo hacia su habitación después de la pelea con Hermione mientras se quitaba unas molestas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ella ahora sabia sus sentimientos y claramente no le correspondía.

Todo había sido un maldito impulso y por culpa de eso perdería a su mejor amiga.

Eso no podría soportarlo.

Bien es cierto que pensaba decirle que se negaba a tener relaciones con ella, pero en sus planes no estaba el decirle que la amaba.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos un tanto desesperado y entró a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo intentando no hacer ruido.

-Aaayy¡¡...Joder ¿qué?¡- se tapó la boca tras el grito y miro a su alrededor, todos seguían durmiendo. Bajó la vista. Se acababa de tropezar y casi se caía con su propio baúl que se encontraba medio fuera de debajo de su cama en medio de la habitación.

Se acercó y lo miro de cerca.

Los cierres estaban abiertos y la tapa medio encajada.

Lo abrió. Alguien lo había registrado...

Estaba todo menos su capa invisible y su mapa del merodeador estaba abierto, aun con el mapa del castillo y los puntitos con los nombres de sus habitantes.

Menudo ladrón, pensó Harry, se deja todas las pruebas.

Frunció el ceño ¿Quién demonios habría cogido su capa?

Seguramente, seria de la habitación, conocía la existencia de su capa y su mapa... Solo le quedaba sin descartar...

Pero él estaría dormido.

Harry se acercó a la cama del supuesto ladrón y abrió el dosel...

Ron no estaba¡¡

El muchacho rápidamente cogió el mapa del merodeador.

¿Para qué demonios quería Ron la capa? Y peor aun ¿por qué no se la había pedido, sabiendo que Harry se la dejaba, sin ningún problema?´

Harry arqueó una ceja pensativo. El pelirrojo le ocultaba algo.

Después de un rato lo encontró. Estaba en la sala de menesteres y además acompañado...

Harry abrió los ojos como platos...Luna...

Quería averiguar que se traía entre manos esa pareja tan singular.

Con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros salió del cuarto con el mapa entre las manos.

Bien es cierto, que en los pasillos de Hogwarts a esas horas de la noche podrían verlo sin la capa, pero el mapa le ayudaría a esquivar a todos los vigilantes.

Salió por el retrato y caminó por los pasillos oscuros escondiéndose en las esquinas para no ser visto.

Más de una vez estuvo apunto de chocar con el conserje Filch, pero gracias a sus reflejos y el mapa logró ocultarse a tiempo.

Por fin había llegado a su destino: la sala de los menesteres.

Se quedó pensativo delante del enorme muro.

¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar? ¿Qué tenía que pensar para ello?...

Un momento¡¡ Eso le recordaba a una situación parecida ocurrida el otro día...Cuando Hermione no podía entrar en la sala... eso era por que ...¡¡porque estaba ocupada¡¡ y ahora que recodaba todo ocurrió a esa misma hora...

Y apostaba lo que fuera a que seguro que eran el pelirrojo y la chica rubia, los que se hallaban dentro.

Apretó los dientes y la ira empezó a recorrer su cuerpo...

Ron era tan cerdo de estar viéndose con otra chica...¿Cuando era novio de Hermione?

Y esa chica para colmo, era su amiga la cual el sospechaba que le gustaba en realidad su amigo pelirrojo...

El muy desgraciado estaba jugando con dos personas a las que él quería¡¡

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que casi se hacía daño y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de entrar en la habitación y darle una buena tunda a Ron.

De pronto delante de él empezó a formarse una puerta el muchacho se escondió detrás de una armadura e intentó calmarse.

La puerta se abrió y oyó las voces de Luna y Ron...

-Te he dicho que no Ronald...-susurró la dulce voz de Luna- No voy a besarte aunque te ame...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un pelirrojo atónito- Por favor bésame Luna, solo una vez..

-No hasta que cumplas tu parte del acuerdo...- le respondió Luna con un tono serio y autoritario el cual Harry nunca le había oído- Y sabes lo que te pedí que hicieras...

-Pero ella no quiere Luna¡¡- dijo exasperado- Es muy terca y sabes que yo solo te amo a ti...

Al escuchar esas palabras Harry no pudo más, salió para que lo vieran y gritó:

-Eres un Maldito cerdo desgraciado, Ron Weasley¡¡ Expeliarmus¡¡

Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, hubo un grito por parte de Luna.

El pelirrojo salió volando y se estampo contra una pared. Cayendo al suelo dolorido sin poder moverse.

Luna miraba a Harry con sus grandes ojos celestes abiertos de par en par y sin decir nada y con la parsimonia típica de su carácter fue hacia Ron, a ver como se encontraba.

Harry se acercó aun enfadado para desquitarse con el pelirrojo.

Pero Luna se puso delante de él.

-No, Harry...

-Luna¡¡ Como puedes defenderle¡¡- Gritó Harry intentando apartar a la joven- Esta haciendo daño a Hermione¡¡ Maldita sea¡¡ Y juega contigo¡¡

-Harry...-Dijo la voz de un dolorido Ron- Déjame explicarme, por favor...

-noo¡¡-gritó Harry apretando los diente y apuntándole con la varita por encima del hombro de Luna- Sabia que te traías algo entre manos¡¡ Y al final era que te veías con Luna a escondidas¡¡

-Harry Potter, deja de gritar y baja la varita- dijo Luna posando sus ojos azules en los de Harry, apaciguándolo- Ron no quería hacerle daño a Hermione...

-Pero..

-Harry...-susurró Ron poniéndose en pie con trabajo- Yo en realidad amo a Luna... Y yo.. Bueno...Si, nos hemos visto, pero nunca llegamos a nada más, nunca he traicionado a Hermione...Lo juro...

-Yo tambien amo a Ronald- dijo la joven mirando a un atónito Harry- Pero le dije que no estaríamos juntos hasta que rompiera con Hermione...Para no hacerle daño

-Pero aun asi se lo habéis hecho...-Dijo Harry dólido- La he visto llorar por tu culpa Ron¡¡

-Lo se, Lo siento...-susurró Ron apenado- Soy un imbecil yo...

-Mirad ...-interrumpió Harry enfadado, apuntando con un dedo a Ron- No quiero saber ...absolutamente nada... Solo, una cosa, como sigas con esta farsa y vuelvas a hacer daño a Hermione te las verás conmigo, pelirrojo.

Se dio la vuelta furioso y se perdió por los corredores oscuro.

Lo que más le dolía de todo era que Ron no se merecía a Hermione y él daría lo que fuera porque ella lo amara.

-Pobre Harry...-susurró Luna cuando el moreno desapareció por los pasillos- La ama demasiado...

-A quién?- Dijo Ron poniéndose a lado de Luna.

-Hermione...-Susurró la rubia.

-Joder¡¡...entonces si que la he liado..-dijo Ron apesadumbrado- Por eso estaba tan cabreado, tiene que haber estado pasándolo fatal todo este tiempo...

Hubo un silencio, que fue roto por Ron

-Prometo Luna...-dijo el pelirrojo alzando la vista decidido- Que mañana mismo hablo con Hermione y rompo con ella, a pesar de lo que ella me diga...No quiero seguir con esto...

-Muy bien Ronald-Luna lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo- Muy bien...

Hermione abrió los ojos soñolienta. Había dormido horriblemente mal esa noche. Y todavía las palabras de Harry llegaban a su mente como si el propio muchacho se las repitiera al oído:

_-...Yo lo siento... de otra forma...Hermione ...Por qué yo...TE AMO..._

Nunca se imagino que su amigo Harry sintiera algo tan intenso por ella. Se sentía confusa.

¿Qué sentía ella por Harry? Un gran cariño. Se podría decir que era su heroe en los momentos difíciles pero por otra parte...

Cada vez que la besaba notaba como una gran descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo y en esos momentos sentía que podía hacer locuras por él, como entregársele sin condición o miedo alguno.

Pero eso no dejaba de ser una atracción física, que todo humano siente por el sexo opuesto y se preguntaba si ella en realidad le correspondía, a ese te amo...No quería equivocarse, como con su relación con Ron la cual ya sabía que había terminado..

Suspiró

No era tonta ,sabía perfectamente, que Ron se estaba viendo con alguien y por eso quería cortar con ella...En parte para no hacerle daño...Y ya que había intentado arreglar su relación y nada había salido bien...Lo mejor sería concederle su deseo, para que por lo menos él fuera feliz...

Supo en ese instante que ella no amaba al pelirrojo,(N/a:menos mal¡¡ que alivio xd) simplemente lo quería como un buen amigo...Ya que no estaba enfadada ni triste al llegar a esa conclusión.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha y ponerse presentable.

Cuando terminó se miró al espejo. Sus ojos marrones se mostraban cansados e hinchados, pero por lo demás tenía un aspecto pasable.

Suspiró, por segunda vez esa mañana.

Hablaría con Ron y luego... Intentaría aclararse con lo que sentía por Harry.

Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, y ya le había hecho bastante.

Recordó sus ojos verdes cristalinos de la otra noche tras decirle lo que sentía, nunca olvidaría esa mirada, que expresaba decepción coraje ...

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía cosa que hacer.

Fue hasta la silla que se encontraba en su escritorio, recogió su maleta y se la echó al hombro.

Después salió de su habitación de prefecta para desayunar algo.

Harry deprimido se levantó de la cama. No tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con su compañero de cuarto pelirrojo.

Llevaba toda la noche mareado, pensando en todo a la vez, su pelea con Hermione, la conversación y discusión con Luna y Ron...

No sabía como enfrentaría la situación esa mañana. Seguro que Hermione se alejaba de él y Ron... bueno él también.

Suspiró.

Fue al cuarto de baño a prepararse y después fue al gran comedor a desayunar.

Al entrar observó con detenimiento la mesa de Griffindor .

Hermione no estaba alli todavía, pero si, Ron y para su desgracia el único asiento vacío era a su lado.

Resignado se acercó a la mesa y se sentó si dar ningún saludo. Estaba bastante enfadado con Ron y como él no le dijera a Hermione la verdad y rompiera con ella, el propio Harry se encargaría de confesárselo .

Se acercó una jarra de leche y unos panecillos de una bandeja, mientras Ron le dirigía miradas titubeantes y nerviosas, las cuales Harry se encargaba de ignorar.

-Harry..-susurró Ron un tanto apenado, intentando iniciar una conversación.

No obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo.

-Harry, yo lo siento...yo...-le dijo nervioso.

Harry a su lado lo ignoraba y seguía comiendo sin aparentemente prestar atención.

- Buenos días- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, Ron?

Ambos se volvieron y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Allí estaba ella, Hermione, tan bella como siempre.

Harry rápidamente, sonrojado bajó la mirada a su plato.

-Eh...si, claro-Dijo un Ron notablemente sorprendido- Eso quería...

La hermosa castaña asintió un poco nerviosa y cuando el pelirrojo se levantó, fueron a la entrada del gran comedor, para hablar a solas, seguidos por la mirada escrutadora de Harry, que decidió no perderlos de vista.

Ya, en la entrada, en un rincón de la gran puerta, se encontraban los dos jóvenes, dirigiéndose miradas nerviosas.

-Bueno...-comenzó Hermione- yo quería ... que hablásemos..sobre lo nuestro...

-Ahh..-dijo Ron, inquieto- Vaya... yo también...

-Sé, Ron...- la joven alzó su mirada castaña a la azul de su acompañante- Que bueno...Lo nuestro, ya está acabado, que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi... .Y no había querido verlo...cuando lo mencionabas...

-Vaya...me quitas un peso de encima- dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca- Yo.. sabes no quería hacerte daño, y lo siento ... te quiero mucho de verdad... pero como a una hermana...

-Lo entiendo...-dijo la castaña componiendo una pequeña sonrisa- Yo tambien me he dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no era amor...Solo atracción. Somos demasiado distintos, para estar juntos.

-Si ...-sonrió Ron- Todo el día tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza...Eso no es bueno...

La castaña también sonrió, ante el comentario.

-Supongo, que...esto es una adiós como pareja no?- susurró Ron.

-Si...- respondió Hermione.

-Pero ...seguimos siendo amigo no??-pregunto el pelirrojo- Si no a quien le voy a pedir los deberes de pociones?...

-Si seguimos siendo amigos, por supuesto...-respondió la castaña entre risas.

Ron se puso serio de momento y la joven lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo Ron?...

-Bueno si ... tengo que decirte algo más.- comentó el pelirrojo nervioso- Me enamoré de alguien.. y nos hemos visto de vez en cuando...

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pero te juro ...-dijo el joven acalorado - que nunca la besé estando contigo, ni nada por el estilo, solo hablábamos simplemente...

-Aja-respondió la castaña, calmada- Eso ya da igual...por cierto Ron ¿Quién es ella?

-Eh...Luna...

-Vaya- dijo sorprendida Hermione- y ella te corresponde??

-yo creo que si..

-me alegro-respondió la castaña sincera- Espero que os vaya bien...

-yo tambien...-susurró Ron.

Ahora la castaña lo entendía todo, el comportamiento raro de Ron sus rechazos y demás, pero como había dicho, por raro que le pareciera no se sentía dolida con él, e incluso se alegraba de que iniciara una relación con Luna. Solo le quedaba un asunto que solucionar: lo que sentía por Harry.

-Bueno ...-Dijo Ron después de ese silencio- Espero que te vaya a ti bien, Hermione, seguro que encuentras a tu príncipe azul...

-Si...-sonrió la chica- Gracias Ron...

-y espero que él te quiera como te mereces, no como yo que soy un trasto...y como te haga algo malo, le zurro.

La castaña rió y lo abrazo con cariño, Ron le respondió al abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, como despedida.

De pronto ambos sintieron un fuerte empujón que los separó y vieron a un Harry furioso corriendo por el pasillo.

-Oh..No Harry...-dijo Hermione angustiada y salió corriendo detrás de él sin que el pelirrojo pudiera detenerla.

Madita sea¡¡, pensaba Harry furioso. Los había visto reír, abrazarse, susurrarse cosas.

El maldito de Ron no le había dicho nada y volvían a ser la pareja feliz. Eso no podría soportarlo.

Como Ron tenía la sangre fría de seguir estando con ella? Y ¡¡ porque ella lo amaba tanto¡¡.

Lo que daría por estar en el lugar de Ron, asi no sufriría.

Sin darse cuenta ya varias lagrimas surcaba su rostro de rabia.

-Harry¡¡- la voz de ella lo detuvo.

El joven pensó que tenía que aparentar normalidad y no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que anoche, en la pelea, ya hizo suficiente el ridículo. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

Tenía el pelo alborotado y la respiración entrecortada por la carrera. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo al ver esos sonrojados labios entreabiertos, pero se serenó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry fríamente- Ya habéis arreglado vuestra "magnifica" relación.

Esto último lo dijo con un evidente sarcasmo en la voz.

-No, Harry...no es lo que...-dijo Hermione atropelladamente, no quería que pensara lo que no era.

-Da igual...sabes?- dijo Harry aun con un tono frío e indiferente que no denotaba sus sentimientos- Me da exactamente igual lo que hagáis tu ... y Ron.., ya no me importa

-Pero yo creí tu me ...-susurró Hermione sonrojada.

-Te amaba?- terminó Harry con una sonrisa amarga- No me hagas reír, ¿de verdad te creíste lo que te dije anoche?

-yo..eh..-Hermione no sabía que decir se sentía dolida y confundida ¿él no la amaba?

-Solo lo dije para no tener que hacer el amor contigo-dijo Harry aparentando indiferencia, sin embargo por dentro sentía destruirse poco a poco- En realidad no siento nada por ti, puedes estar tranquila.

Hermione no supo porque pero su corazón se encogió dolorosamente y ya tenía los ojos nublados a causa de las lágrimas.

-Es mas, sabes?- Harry se acercó a ella peligrosamente y su narices se rozaron. El joven sentía la respiración entrecortada de la chica y le extrañó ver lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos, pero siguió con su plan.- te demostraré que no siento absolutamente nada cuando te beso...

Dicho y hecho posó sus labios sobre los de ella con violencia y atacó su boca con su lengua. La joven se paralizó, pero luego respondió ansiosa al beso. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaron y ella pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico instándole a que no se separara de ella.

Pero tal como el repentino beso llegó acabó. Harry se separó bruscamente.

-Nada...-dijo Harry muy convencido, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y corazón para que ella no lo notara- No he sentido nada, eres como las demás Hermione...

La joven después de esa pasión a la que había llegado con el beso, despertó de repente al escuchar sus palabras, frías y abofeteó el rostro de Harry, muy dólida. La lágrimas derramaron por su rostro. Lo miró a los ojos y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Harry en ese momento se odió a si mismo. Asi rompía su amistad o lo que fuera que tuviesen. Era lo mejor, no quería verse vulnerable ante ella. Pero no entendía muy bien el porque le había pegado si por el atrevimiento de besarla o por sus ultimas palabras. De todas formas se lo merecía.

-Vaya.. Potter...-dijo una Voz que arrastraba las palabras a sus espaldas- ¿te has querido tirar a la sangre sucia y ella te a dado calabazas?

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Malfoy rodeado de sus amigotes que lo miraban con malicia y se reían a su costa.

-Cierra la puñetera boca Malfoy- Dijo Harry que ya estaba bastante caldeado de todo el día, para que ahora viniera ese imbecil a decir idioteces.

-Ju ju ju...Se pone gallito cararajada- le dijo Malfoy a sus amigos.-pues no pienso callarme, sujeta velas (N/A: Sujeta velas: Cuando va una pareja y junto a ella va alguien más que sobra (espero haberme explicado jeje)

-cállate ya, Malfoy¡¡- dijo Harry a apretando los puños.

-te molesta la verdad Potter?- dijo el rubio sonriendo- Nunca serás nada para la sangre sucia, ella esta con el pobretón Weasley.

Harry apretaba los dientes en intentaba controlarse. Quería marcharse de alli, pero no le dejaban.

-Aunque, la verdad- siguió el rubio regodeándose mientras su amigos se reían- yo lo hubiera intentado tambien con ella.

Hay que reconocer, que la sangre sucia de Granger esta muy buena...Si me la encontrara en un pasillo a oscuras, me la tiraría a lo bestia...

Harry ya no aguanto más, ante ese comentario se abalanzó sobre él y olvidando que tenía varita le pegó un puñetazo el la mandíbula que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Maldito Potter¡¡ cogedlo¡¡- gritó el rubio desde el suelo.

Rápidamente entre varios amigotes del rubio lo cogieron de brazos y piernas, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar y le quitaron la varita.

Cuando Malfoy se levantó, sonrió malévolamente y empezó a asestarle puñetazo por todo el cuerpo.

Harry sin poder moverse aguantó estoicamente todas sus patadas y golpes. Mas tarde cuando los Slytherins se cansaron lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, le lanzaron la varita a la cara y pisotearon sus gafas.

Ya sin fuerzas, sangrándole la nariz, con varias costillas rotas y dolores por todo el cuerpo, no pudo levantarse y perdió el conocimiento sobre el duro pavimento.

-Oh, por Merlín¡¡ Harry¡¡- gritó una joven rubia acompañada de un pelirrojo, que se acercó rápidamente a socorrer a su herido amigo.

**Finite incantatem¡¡ Bueno que os a parecido?? (al pobre Harry me lo van a dejar hecho mixtos) y esa ruptura pacifica entre Ron y Hermione? ( Por fin¡¡) bueno bueno teneis pa comenta eh?? Jajajajaja**

**Bueno daros las gracias a todo por vuestros comentarios, me encantan y me animan a escribir y como siempre os responderé a todo lo que queráis decirme. Un beso y pa no perder la costumbre...**

**Review¡¡**


	8. Chapter 8

8

**Hola¡¡ que tal muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo al seguir este fic, y tambien pediros disculpa por la tardanza, la inspiración no venía.**

**Todo esto, como siempre, es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo escribo para divertirme y tambien de la Warner Bross**

**Bueno dicho ya todo, a leer¡¡ **

**Accio capi 8¡¡**

**8. Hermione**

-Harry Potter¡¡ Eres un completo idiota¡¡- Dijo una Hermione muy enfadada entrando en su cuarto, cayendo en su cama mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro- Por qué me dijiste esas cosas tan horribles?¡ Ya no te importo¡¡

La joven castaña, muy dolida hundió la cara en la almohada empapándola por completo del líquido salado que salía de sus ojos, mientras ahogaba un pequeño grito de rabia.

No sabía que le dolía más, el rechazó de Harry después de haberle dicho la noche anterior que la amaba o la rabia de descubrir por fin, lo que ocultaba su corazón, lo cual nunca quiso admitir...Que amaba a Harry Potter con locura.

Por eso le dolía tanto y más las palabras de Harry "..._En realidad no siento nada por ti, puedes estar tranquila"_

Sollozó más fuerte aun al recordarlo.

Luego, cuando Harry la besó, sintió como todo su mundo se volvía del revés y se dio cuenta muy a su pesar, que lo quería... lo amaba, que deseaba estar con él..., pero fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar... Harry al acabar el beso le respondió con esa frase tan cínica y que tanto daño le había hecho "_Nada... No he sentido nada, eres como las demás Hermione..."_

En ese momento recién descubierto sus sentimientos, su corazón se hizo pedazos, y ya no quiso saber nada más de Harry Potter...

Dio un puñetazo contra la almohada, la única testigo de su sufrimiento e intentó tranquilizarse, aunque le era imposible, ya que su corazón herido estaba desbocado.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida, de no haberse dado cuenta antes de que amaba a Harry? Ahora se explicaba todo lo que sentía y porque su corazón latía con fuerza al verle, al sentir sus caricias, sus besos...Era algo más que atracción física, pero ella se había empeñaba en negarlo.

Pero bueno eso ya daba igual, era demasiado tarde...Harry le había dicho que no sentía nada por ella...Pero en realidad ¿sería cierto?

¿Una persona puede cambiar de parecer tan rápidamente? Dejar de amar a alguien por que si? o ¿es que en realidad nunca la amo y lo de la noche anterior, fue un espejismo...?

Hermione no lo sabía. Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos castaños, ahora hinchados y rojos.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta insistentemente. Ella no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y no hizo intento de levantarse a abrir, hasta que escuchó una voz agitada.

-Hermione¡¡ ¿Hermione estas ahí??-era Ron- Hermione por favor, si estas, responde¡¡ es importante¡¡

La castaña harta de tanto griterío se levanto a abrir con la esperanza de que después de hablar con él, la dejara sola para hundirse en su pena.

-¿Qué demonios, quieres Ronald?¡- dijo Hermione enfadada mientras abría la puerta de golpe y encontraba a un sorprendido pelirrojo, mirándola.

-yo ..este..-el joven se fijó en su aspecto, tenía el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual, los ojos rojos e hinchados. Parecía que había estado llorando largo rato-...¿Estás bien, Hermione?

-Eso no te importa- dijo la castaña seria- ¿A Qué narices has venido Ron?

-Eh..Yo- el pelirrojo se quedo frío por un momento a causa de la cortante respuesta de su amiga- Ah¡ Si... Harry¡¡

-¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo la muchacha en tono cansino y fastidiado, no tenía ganas de saber nada de ese chico de ojos verdes, que tanto daño le había hecho.

-bueno..él..lo encontramos.. en el pasillo.. y...-Ron nervioso se trabucaba con la palabras- Está herido¡¡

-QUÉ¡¡-gritó la castaña, prestando toda su atención y olvidando por un momento su resentimiento- Qué le ha pasado¡¡

-bueno...parece que alguien le ha dado un paliza-consiguió Ron agitado, explicarse correctamente, viendo como los ojos de la joven se llenaban de angustia.- bueno alguien no... el estupido de Malfoy¡¡ lo vimos salir del pasillo riéndose a carcajada limpia con sus amigotes¡¡

-Maldito cerdo desgraciado, Malfoy¡¡- gritó la castaña mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza- y donde esta él??

-Malfoy? Ni idea pero como lo pille...

-no él idiota¡¡ Harry¡¡-dijo la castaña exasperada.

-Ah¡¡ Harry esta en la enfermería, lo ha llevado Luna ahora mismo-respondió el joven- por eso he venido, para decirte todo esto.

-Pero Harry esta bien??- preguntó Hermione un poco mas relajada sabiendo que ahora estaba atendido y en buenas manos.

-Si, cuando me fui la señora Pomfrey lo estaba curando.

-Bien, vale-La castaña, sombría, bajo la cabeza y entro de nuevo en su cuarto- Eso necesitaba saber...

Antes de que cerrara la puerta el pelirrojo puso el brazo .

-No vas a ir a verle?- le dijo Ron sorprendido por la actitud de Hermione.

-No está en peligro de muerte no?? –dijo la castaña con voz inexpresiva y un tanto irónica. El dolor había vuelto a ella.

-No.. claro que no..-respondió el pelirrojo confuso

-Pues ya está...- terminó Hermione y quiso cerrar la puerta pero una vez más el pelirrojo se lo impidió.

-Hermione... ¿Qué te ocurre? ...

-No me pasa nada Ronald..-le respondió la muchacha seria.

-Eso no es verdad- le rebatió el pelirrojo-... Estabas llorando, aunque digas que no, y además... Ni si quiera parece preocuparte Harry...

-Si me preocupa¡¡-le gritó la muchacha dolida- Pero no quiero verlo...Ya he tenido bastante...

Y con rapidez para que no la detuviera, cerró la puerta en las narices de Ron.

-Hermione¡¡-le gritó el joven golpeando la puerta- Estás asi por Harry verdad¡¡ A mi no me engañas¡¡...¿Qué te hizo?¡

Pasó un rato y la castaña no respondía así que el pelirrojo desistió sabiendo lo cabezona que era Hermione a veces y se fue a buscar a Luna.

Cuando la castaña sintió que su amigo Ron se iba, se dejó caer contra la puerta y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Se sentía despreciable. La manera en que le había hablado al pobre de Ron y para colmo Harry estaba herido y ella no quería verlo, pero estaba muy preocupada por él.. Todo aquello era un lío. ¿Qué debía hacer?

--

Hermione pasó el día inquieta. Después de estar un rato en su habitación intentando calmarse bajó para recibir sus clases como un día normal, pero lo único que hacía era pensar en Harry.

Más de una vez, Ron, que en esos momentos se sentaba con ella le dio un codazo para que despertara de sus ensoñaciones ya que un profesor le estaba hablando.

Ron por su parte, fue a ver a Harry y pasó el día con Luna y Hermione. Ninguno de ellos dos consiguió averiguar que le pasaba a la chica castaña, por más que le preguntaban por su raro comportamiento.

-Hermione, deberías ir a visitar a Harry- le dijo el pelirrojo ya en la cena- Seguro que le alegrará verte.

-Mira, Ron , lo siento pero no- le respondió Hermione, pinchando una patata en su plato con demasiada fuerza- Con saber que esta bien me vale, no tengo ganas de verlo.

-Pero ...Hermione...-dijo Ron intentado convencerla- ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? ¿por qué...?

-Déjame quieres, Ronald- dijo la castaña fríamente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Se me ha quitado el apetito, hasta mañana.

-pero...-dijo Ron mientras la veía irse.

-Déjala Ronald, es lo mejor-le dijo una rubia que se había acercado a la mesa, tras ver salir a Hermione.

-Hola, Luna-dijo el pelirrojo decaído- tu crees que es lo mejor? Siento que todo es mi culpa...

-No te preocupes Ron, lo que haya ocurrido lo solucionaran- Luna se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano con cariño- Y tranquilo, tu no tienes la culpa.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y le sonrió.

--

...Harry se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente. Su aroma masculino la embriagaba. Le respondió voraz a ese beso.

El muchacho pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la muchacha acarició su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras el gemía de placer, por su contacto.

Harry la pegó contra la pared y empezó a besar su suave cuello.

Esa sensación a ella le encantaba, lo deseaba.

El muchacho acercó mas su cuerpo al de ella y ambos gimieron al contacto de sus caderas.

Ella cogió su rostro varonil y lo besó con pasión, introduciendo su lengua por entre sus suaves labios. El muchacho abrió la boca para ella y ambos exploraron terrenos prohibidos, que una vez como amigos no pudieron.

Ella le quito la suave camiseta de algodón blanco que dejaba traslucir su fuerte pecho y lo besó y lo mordió casi con lujuria. El muchacho gimió y metió sus varoniles manos por dentro de la camiseta de la joven acariciando su vientre plano y ombligo. Poco después esta prenda quedó olvidada en el suelo, al igual que la ropa interior superior de la joven, dejando al descubierto sus suaves senos, que el muchacho no perdió el tiempo en acariciar y lamer.

La joven gemía, todo aquello era una delicia para los sentidos.

El muchacho la alzó en brazos y la posó sobre una cama cercana y se tumbo sobre ella.

La joven volvió a gemir con violencia cuando sintió las manos de Harry pasear por su cuerpo semidesnudo hasta el cierre de su pantalón.

-Harry...-susurró su nombre con deseo, arqueándose contra el joven. Mientras el bajaba el pantalón por sus piernas.

Posó sus ardientes manos masculinas sobre el elástico de la ultima prenda, mientras la joven suspiraba y ansiosa bajaba sus manos al pantalón de él, en el que toco un enorme bulto, que hizo al chico gemir.

-Her...mione...-susurró su nombre, entrecortadamente. Ella sonrió.

Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó con pasión, en una guerra entre sus bocas. La castaña seguía jugueteando con la entrepierna del joven, mientras él introducía su mano entre el elástico de su ropa interior y acariciaba con dulzura su bello rizado. Hermione volvió a gemir ansiosa esperando la intromisión en ella de los dedos de Harry y...

Pafff...

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, con la respiración entrecortada, sudando como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Intentó calmar su acelerado corazón y miro alrededor de su cama, no había nadie, todo había sido un vivido sueño. Observó de pronto que un libro estaba en el suelo. El mismo con el que se había dormido leyendo y que había caído al piso interrumpiendo sus sueños.

Se maldijo por no haberlo dejado en la mesita de noche.

Ya mas calmada se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo.

Nunca en su vida de adolescente, ni si quiera cuando se suponía que estaba enamorada de Ron soñó con él de esa forma y ni una vez.

había tenido un sueño erótico como aquel, el cual, ella sabía, que expresaba sus deseos mas profundos. Amaba a Harry y también quería que él la amara a ella.

Suspiró. No sabía como había aguantado todo el día sin verle, una vez pasado su resentimiento y enfado.

Entonces se incorporó haciéndose una pregunta repentina. ¿y por qué no iba a verlo ahora?. Vale, era de noche y ...miró su reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana, pero ella era prefecta, podía perfectamente salir y que no la castigaran.

Se sentó en la cama, se calzó sus zapatillas y se puso su bata.

Había decidido ir a ver a Harry a la enfermería.

Salió de su habitación silenciosamente y llego a la sala común de Griffindor.

No había nadie a esas horas y del fuego de la chimenea solo quedaban las cenizas.

Hermione salió al pasillo oscuro y caminó en silencio hacía su destino. Pronto llego a las puertas de maderas que daban a la pulcra enfermería.

Con cuidado de no ser vista por madame Pomfrey entró por la puerta y miro alrededor.

Las ventanas dejaban pasar la tenue luz de la luna, iluminando las distintas camas blancas y a su único ocupante, Harry.

Hermione al verlo soltó un pequeño gritó ahogado y fue hacia él.

Se sentó a su lado y lo observó, mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Harry se encontraba dormido, pálido, con algún moretón sobre su fino rostro, en el ojo, pómulo y en su labio, tenía un pequeño corte, que no acababa de sanar.

La camisa de su pijama estaba abierta dejando ver su fuerte pecho vendado, que subía al ritmo de su respiración.

Probablemente, pensó ella, habría tenido más contusiones, pero gracias a los cuidados recibidos parecía encontrarse bien.

Aún asi, se sentía miserable por no haber ido al instante a socorrerlo, pero en ese momento le dolía todo lo que le había dicho.

Se acercó un poco más a él y rozó con sus dedos su magullada mejilla.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo delineo su mandíbula, un poco áspera por su barba creciente y paso a sus finos y dulces labios, los cuales alguna vez la habían besado, incluso en sus más íntimos sueños.

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento. Verlo de esa forma, tan indefenso , hacía que lo amara más de lo que lo hacía ya y sintió el impulso de besarlo aunque fuera una ultima vez.

Acercó titubeante sus labios a la frente del chico y besó con mucha dulzura, la famosa cicatriz, que tantos dolores y penurias le habían causado a su amigo.

Se separó y lo observó.

No, ese beso no le era suficiente, quería sentir sus labios contra los suyos aunque no le correspondiese.

-Te amo..-susurró y de nuevo con cuidado, se acercó a sus labios y sintió su pausada respiración. Acortó un poco más la distancia y lo besó dejando toda su pena atrás.

Posó sus labios sobre los de él y los movió suavemente, intentando no despertarlo. Poco después, no lo pudo evitar, los acarició con su lengua y siguió besándolos, sin importarle ya que él despertara.

Con sorpresa, notó que el joven, empezó a responder a sus besos y se paralizó. Abrió los ojos, Harry seguía dormido pero insistía en continuar el beso. No lo pensó y le correspondió.

A pesar de que el joven, estaba dormido, sus bocas se complementaban, perfectamente y sus lenguas se acariciaban.

Hermione recordó su sueño de esa noche y su respiración se aceleró... ¿Y si ocurría?

Harry, ya casi inconscientemente la tumbó sobre él y acarició su espalda.

Hermione sin querer gimió ante su caricia y se separó de él asustada.

Harry seguía dormido y acariciándola.

Ella tenía que marcharse de ahí, si el seguía tocándola de aquella forma, la volvería loca... y cumpliría, su ya nombrado sueño erótico. ¿Perdería su virginidad con un Harry dormido? No, ni hablar.

Con cuidado y tristemente, disminuyó sus besos sobre él y se fue separando.

El joven en sueños hizo una mueca, como si extrañara su contacto y se relajó.

Ella con la respiración entrecortada se fue levantando poco a poco de la cama y lo observó.

No sabía con quien había estado soñando Harry como para corresponderle, pero lo que si sabía es que seguramente esa chica de sus sueños no era ella.

Se entristeció, tendría que resignarse a estar sin él, con ese pensamiento y con aun en su boca el sabor de esos besos furtivos, salió de la enfermería, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

Tras cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, unos ojos verdes brillantes de abrieron.

-Hermione...- se escuchó en un susurró.

**Finite incantatem¡¡ qué ha valido la pena que Harry estuviera enfermito?? Jeje Bueno espero que este capi os haya gustado y os haya dejado mejor sabor de boca que el anterior. Por otra parte deciros... que queda poco para el final del fic oooh que pena 1 o 2 capis y que mi mente maquinadora tiene un proyecto muy interesante wajaja wajaja... bueno dejadme algun comentario y me decis lo que querais del capi **

**Review¡¡**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno holaaa, aquí estoy de nuevo, jeje, perdon por tardar. Soy estudiante jejej y digamos que los examenes y trabajos me tenía un poko liadilla jeje.**

**Bueno este capi lo quiero dedicar a todos lo que seguis la historia (muxa gracias) y sobre todo , por supuesto a mi "hermanita" Noe , pa mi amigo Santi (que me a ayudao en este capi ) y para mi amiga Sandra (Lily Potter Granger)...MUXA GRACIAS A TODOS**

**Esto es de J.K.-destroza parejas- Rowling (xd) y la warner bross**

**A disfrutar¡¡**

**Accio capi 9¡¡**

**9. Nuevas amistades**

Un tímido rayo de luz entró por la gran cristalera e iluminó la amplia habitación.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos un tanto dolorido y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba el la enfermería y trató de recordar lo ocurrido, pero su cabeza era un cúmulo de ideas y pensamiento que no conseguía ordenar.

Frunció el ceño.

Sabía que Malfoy y sus amigos le habían pegado, pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a la enfermería. A lo mejor ella... No, Hermione no podía haberlo ayudado ya que se había marchado corriendo.

Harry recordó la dolorosa conversación. Se odió a si mismo por todo lo dicho. Él la amaba, pero en ese momento su temperamento lo había traicionado y ni siquiera la había dejado explicarse.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, al verla tan feliz a lado de Ron en ese pasillo, mientras el la abrazaba como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Sería verdad que habría vuelto a estar juntos? Debería haber dejado a Hermione explicarse.

Suspiró. Bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora solo le quedaba hablar con ella y ver si algún día le perdonaba

Siguió intentando recodar, a pesar de que le dolía la cabeza.

Sabía que esa noche había tenido un sueño inquieto, de hecho había soñado con ella. Se sonrojó.

Había sido tanto su deseo de estar con Hermione, que hasta creía haber sido besado por ella.

Se tocó los labios, creyendo sentir aun en ellos, la calidez que lo recorrió la noche anterior.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser cierto no había visto a Hermione después de la pelea y dudaba que ella, en el hipotético caso de que lo amara, tuviera ganas de besarlo.

Seguramente todo se lo habría imaginado.

Se tocó la cabeza vendada y se incorporó por fin haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Vaya por fin despertó señor Potter-Harry se volvió y vio a la señora Pomfrey acercarse a su camilla- Cómo se encuentra?

-Mejor, supongo-dijo Harry.

-Bien porque tiene visita-dijo la enfermera y se dirigió a la pareja que estaba en la entrada de la enfermería- Pasad, pero solo unos minutos y no lo agobies...

-Gracias- dijo una joven rubia, acompañada de un pelirrojo, mientras ambos entraba a la enfermería- ¿Cómo estás Harry?

El muchacho desvió la vista no tenía ganas de hablar con esa pareja y no contestó.

-¿Por qué os peleasteis Malfoy y tu?-siguió Luna indagando, ignorando, a Ron , que parecía nervioso y con ganas de salir de alli-No nos vamos a ir hasta que nos respondas Harry, por favor.

La rubia le cogió la mano suavemente.

Harry por fin la miró y suspiró.

-tuve.. Una pelea con Hermione- susurró muy bajo sin alzar la vista a Ron, que se miraba las manos- Estaba tan... enfadado que... me daba igual todo, y le pegué a Malfoy, después de varios insultos, que me sacaron más aun de mis casillas...Y claro, como eran varios pues...aquí estoy.

-Menos mal, que te encontramos Ron y yo- dijo la rubia mirando con cariño al joven pelirrojo- Y no te preocupes le contamos a Dumbledore sobre la agresión y los han expulsado por varios días.

-Gracias, por socorrerme- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-De nada, somos tus amigos- le sonrió la joven-Por cierto, Ronald tiene que decirte algo importante, ¿no es asi?

El pelirrojo asintió, nervioso. Harry, prefirió no mirarlo y paseo la vista por la habitación.

-Harry...-habló por fin- He... Roto con Hermione

El muchacho sorprendido lo observó por fin, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cuándo? Yo creí que...os vi tan bien... yo pensé que habíais vuelto y que no cumpliste tu palabra...

-Pues te equivocaste, lo dejamos ayer y decidimos seguir siendo solo amigos. Ella no te lo explicó?

-No la dejé...-dijo un Harry avergonzado bajando la mirada, se sentía estúpido- Ahora me odiara por como le hablé...

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, Harry- le susurró Luna dándole ánimos- Todo tiene arreglo, ya veras que si hablas con ella y le dice los que sientes, se solucionará el problema.

-No se...-dijo Harry apenado- si ni siquiera a venido a visitarme...

-Eso será porque se siente dolida- susurró Luna- pero seguro que ya esta mejor y vendrá a verte, lo único que te digo es que debes hablar con ella..

-Gracias luna por el consejo- le dijo Harry mirándola- Y Ron perdona también...Por haber sido tan borde...

-No pasa nada, yo también me he comportado como un idiota- El pelirrojo posó una mano amistosa en el hombro de Harry, el cual hizo una mueca de dolor y el amigo retiró la mano asustado- oh. lo siento...

-No pasa nada- le sonrió.

-Bueno jóvenes se acabó la hora de visita- dijo madame Pomfrey con los brazos en jarra- Debéis iros que seguro que tenéis clase, además esta noche seguramente le daré el alta al señor Potter y podréis verlo de nuevo.

-Adiós, Harry- dijeron ambos despidiéndose con la mano.

-bien Potter ahora le haré unas pruebas para ver como sigue-le dijo yendo a su despacho que estaba a lado de la enfermería.

Harry asintió y se acomodó en la cama. En cuanto saliera de allí, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione suspiró cansada y empezó a recoger sus cosas cuando sonó el timbre, que anunciaba el final de las clases.

Harry no había asistido todavía a ninguna de las asignaturas de la mañana.

Hermione por su parte, había pasado toda la clase de pociones ensimismada, pensado en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, es decir, en el moreno, su sueño y su visita furtiva a la enfermería. Cada vez que sus pensamientos volaban y pensaba en Harry y en ella cumpliendo su proposición...

La joven sacudió la cabeza sonrojada, decidió que no debía pensar más en él, por que le hacía daño el recordar que Harry nunca sería de ella, por como le habló el otro día. Lo mejor era asimilar e intentar olvidar su recien descubierto amor por él, aunque su corazón no quisiera.

- Hermione, ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de la comida?- le preguntó Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos-Podemos ir juntos Luna tu y yo.

Hermione lo miró como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta. Últimamente Ron, notaba que Hermione estaba en su mundo y quería ayudarla y animarla, para que no estuviera triste por lo de Harry.

-Eh..No Ron no me apetece- le respondió por fin la castaña- quiero ir a la biblioteca a esta hora libre para empezar el trabajo de Snape...

-Pero...-intentó convencerla el pelirrojo.

-Nada Ron, no te preocupes por mi y diviértete con Luna- le interrumpió con una sonrisa amable- Ya te veo luego en el almuerzo.

La joven antes de que su compañero alegara nada más, termino de recoger sus cosas con rapidez y salio del aula, despidiéndose con la mano.

No tenía ganas de estar con nadie prefería estar sola y pensar en sus cosas, asi que se dirigió como había dicho al lugar en el que podía estar tranquila, la biblioteca y así refugiarse en sus queridos libros.

Había muy poca gente allí y eso la alegró. Pasó por el escritorio de la señora Pince, que la saludó y fue a su sitio favorito, al fondo de la biblioteca en un rincón que estaba a lado de una de las grandes cristaleras del edificio. A Hermione le gustaba ese lugar porque desde alli tenía una vista muy hermosa del lago y los jardines, además de que ese rincón era muy luminoso.

Suspiró y se dispuso a sacar los materiales de su maleta.

Se puso manos a la obra. El trabajo que Snape les había mandado consistía en 7 pergaminos hablando sobre las pociones curativas de todo tipo y Hermione por su puesto quería esmerarse en hacerlo lo mejor posible para no darle el gusto al maldito profesor de criticarla, como últimamente hacía.

Paso un rato apuntando las cosas que le pudieran servir de su libro de pociones y luego se levanto para conseguir otro tomo y seguir investigando.

Frunció el ceño. El libro que necesitaba no estaba, asi que se acercó a la mesa de la bibliotecaria.

-Perdone, señora Pince- la mujer de aspecto cansado y de gafas cuadradas, alzó la vista- no tiene algún ejemplar más del libro _pociones curativas avanzadas._

_- _Vaya lo siento señorita Granger- dijo amablemente la bibliotecaria- sino no hay ninguno más en el estante, me temo que el ultimo ya se lo han llevado...

-Vaya...me hubiera sido muy útil- dijo un poco desanimada- pero bueno gracias de todas formas, ya me apañaré.

Y un poco frustrada fue hacia su rincón favorito, sin percatarse, de que una mirada azul profunda la seguía, con interés.

Se sentó y empezó a realizar lo que le quedaba de trabajo con los datos que tenía.

-Perdona,-escuchó una voz masculina desconocida y a alguien que se sentaba a lado suya. Alzó la vista. Un joven alto, de pelo despeinado y castaño le hablaba- ... Antes escuche tu conversación sin querer con la señora Pince...yo tengo un ejemplar del libro que buscabas, podemos hacer el trabajo juntos...

Hermione sin querer, se distrajo al mirarlo a los ojos. Tenían un tono azul oscuro, profundo que denotaba misterio y una sonrisa cautivadora en su rostro masculino.

-¿Qué dices?-le volvió a preguntar el joven al ver que ella no respondía.

- Ehh...-dijo Hermione, quedándose un poco atontada por la sonrisa que le dedico el apuesto muchacho- ¿cómo.. te llamas?

-Oh, vaya- el muchacho rió un poco, por su torpeza- perdona, no me he presentado...Jack Hemingway, mucho gusto.

Acto seguido extendió su mano para que Hermione la estrechara. Tenía una mano fuerte y cálida.

-Yo...Soy Hermione Granger, encantada- dijo por fin reaccionando.

-Ya lo sabía- le sonrió Jack- La componente del trio dorado, muy inteligente, de Griffindor y vienes a la biblioteca todos los viernes y miércoles.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo un poco perpleja.

-Bueno soy un chico observador que también frecuenta mucho la biblioteca- dijo mientras dejaba su maleta sobre la mesa- y claro quien no conoce a la chica que ayudó a Harry Potter en la batalla final.

-Vaya, veo que conoces todo de mi Jack- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno no todo lo que quisiera...-le sonrió, misterioso- me pareces una chica muy interesante y digna de conocer.

-Vaya gracias, Jack eres muy amable.

-no, soy un joven sincero- respondió mirándola a lo ojos- bueno qué, quieres hacer ese trabajo conmigo? A mi Snape también me lo mandó

-Eh, claro...-ambos se pusieron a trabajar – Oye jack...

-Si, Hermione- alzó la vista de su pergamino. Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo. No tenía ni idea de por que la mirada de ese chico la ponía tan nerviosa, ¡¡si apenas lo acababa de conocer!!

-¿ de que casa eres? ... ¿y en que curso estás?- preguntó un tanto cortada, mientras seguía escribiendo y varios mechones le caía sobre la cara ocultando sus colores.

-pues bueno, soy de Ravenclaw y estoy en séptimo- dijo el muchacho y sonrió amigablemente- soy de tu mismo curso..

-Ah, bien- Hermione le sonrió y él le respondió con complicidad.

Así ambos jóvenes pasaron la tarde juntos.

Hermione conoció mejor a Jack.

Al parecer era prefecto de su casa, le gustaban los buenos libros al igual que ella y era mestizo, es decir su madre era bruja y su padre muggle, daba tambien si saber algunas asignaturas con ella. La joven castaña se sintió un poco avergonzada al no haber notado su presencia antes y él la de ella si. Jack le comentó, que cada vez que la veía quería hablarle pero o estaba con su novio o con Harry, y por eso no se presentaba.

Hermione, sin saber porque se sintió cómoda con él, era un joven simpático y agradable.

Ambos pasaron toda la tarde hablando y contándose anécdotas entre risas, y Hermione por un momento consiguió no pensar en Harry, algo que la alivió.

- Hermione...- murmuró el joven, mientras ambos se dirigía ya a la cena.

-Dime Jack- le respondió la castaña.

-Te parecerá precipitado- el joven se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso- y ademada nos acabamos de conocer... pero...quiero serte sincero...Me gustas, de hecho siempre me has gustado...

Hermione rápidamente lo miro sorprendida, sin saber que decir.

-Pero bueno no tiene por que pasar nada...-le respondió el joven sonriendo un poco sonrojado- Se que no sientes lo mismo por mi.

-Oh...vaya-dijo Hermione un tanto apenada por él- yo lo siento ..Jack...yo

-No importa-la interrumpió- solo quería que lo supieras...que bueno, que por lo menos sigamos viéndonos y siendo amigos...

-Eh, claro Jack-le dijo la joven más aliviada y sonriendo- seguiremos siendo amigos, además me caes muy bien...

El muchacho sonrió contento y Hermione pudo ver como sus azul oscuro se iluminaban. Desde que lo había conocido esos ojos le encantaban.

Sin saber muy bien porque se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla con dulzura.

Ambos llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron juntos a pesar de que Jack era de Ravenclaw.

0oooooooooooo0

Ya lo había decidido, hablaría con ella, se dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor para la cena.

Harry al saber, que Ron y Hermione habían roto, supo que esa era su oportunidad de confesarle por fin sus sentimientos aunque al final no le correspondiera.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza salió de la enfermería para ir a la cena. Madame Pomfrey por fin le había dado el alta alegando que ya esta recuperado del todo y Harry se alegro por ello.

Al llegar a la entrada observo la mesa de Griffindor.

Ron como siempre engullía, rodeado de sus compañeros de casa, pero Hermione no estaba por alli.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de reojo que Ron dirigía un tanto malhumorado. La siguió y lo que vio lo congeló en el sitio.

Hermione estaba sentada al final de la mesa de su casa, charlaba y reía junto a un muchacho que el desconocía.

Él entre risas le susurró algo al oído y Hermione desvió la vista sonrojada. Para su sorpresa ella se acercó a él, le beso la mejilla y se alejó sonriendo.

Harry no quería ver nada más, se sintió estúpido.

Se dio la vuelta por donde había venido.

Harry corría, por los pasillos.

En ese momento odio a ese imbécil que estaba con ella y también a la propia Hermione, por dejarle que se hiciera ilusiones.

Lo rápido que había encontrado a alguien después de su ruptura.

Piso fuerte el suelo a su pies con rabia, ya casi sin ver por donde iba.

Seguramente, ella ya le había echado el ojo a ese tipejo y Hermione nunca lo querría a él, a su "mejor amigo".

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes.

Corrió y giró una esquina.

De repente chocó con algo cálido o mejor dicho alguien.

Oyó un quejido y se dio cuenta que alguien se había caído por su culpa. Se limpió las lágrimas, no quería que nadie mas viera su dolor y observó quien estaba a sus pies.

-Perdona, lo siento..-dijo aspirando fuerte por la nariz y extendiendo la mano a una joven muchacha que yacía en el suelo a sus pies.

-No, no pasa nada..-dijo la chica y aceptó su mano para levantarse.

Entonces, Harry pudo ver bien a la joven que estaba frente a él.

Era una muchacha hermosa de pelo rubio y largo. Sus ojos castaños contrastaban con su pelo y su mirada era cálida.

Esos ojos le recodaban a ella... Esos ojos lo atraían.

Se quedó sin aliento y se sonrojó.

-tienes unos ojos preciosos...susurró sin querer Harry, acercándose más ella.

-Oh...Vaya muchas gracias- comentó la joven cohibida- Tu también... aun que están un poco rojos...¿te encuentras bien?

Harry salió de su estupor repentino. En que demonios estaba pensando.

-Eh...Si bueno estoy, medianamente bien- dijo y si querer algunas que otra lagrima traicionera se le escapó de sus ojos.

La joven lo miro con tristeza e intento decirle algo para animarlo.

-Sabes es una pena que un chico tan guapo como tu, este triste-dijo la muchacha suavemente, y se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

-Bueno... es que... algunas cosas...- titubeando mirando a esa chica desconocida, que sin saber porque le daba confianza. Las lágrimas ya surcaban por su rostro libremente- No salen como uno planea...

Harry en ese momento temió que ella le pidiera que le contara los detalles de lo que le sucedía, y sabía que no tenía fuerzas para ello, pero se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-te entiendo- le dijo la chica mirándolo con dulzura y se acercó a él con un pañuelo en la mano, para secarle el rostro- Pero bueno...Hay que seguir adelante no?, uno no se derrumba a la primera, hay que luchar por lo que se quiere...

Harry asintió y dejó que la joven tocara sus mejillas húmedas para limpiarle las lágrimas. Sintió que ese contacto lo reconfortaba y parte de su angustia había disminuido.

-Gracias..-susurró Harry alzando la vista hacía esos ojos castaños.

-No he hecho nada, no tienes por que darlas...-murmuró la joven sonriendo-... pero bueno, espero que , ya te encuentres mejor...

A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa para la muchacha que tenía enfrente y le preguntó- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo...Me llamo Sarah Owen- le dijo extendiendo su delicada mano un poco nerviosa- Encantada...

-Harry... Harry Potter- Y estrecho la cálida mano de Sarah-mucho gusto.

Ambos sonrieron mirándose a lo ojos.

-Me parece a mi que la cena ya ha terminado, y no he comido nada...- dijo Harry de improviso, cambiando de tema, un poco mas animado- me acompañas a las cocinas?

-Ahh...-esa pregunta la cogió desprevenida, pero respondió feliz- si, me encantaría yo tampoco he probado bocado.

-Pues vamos..-dijo Harry resuelto.

Y ambos jóvenes salieron por el pasillo.

Harry supo en ese instante que esa joven era muy especial y que había encontrado una nueva amiga que quizás, con el tiempo le ayudaría a sanar esa herida abierta en su corazón...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno que tal?? nuevos personajes de mi inventiva jeje esto le dara jueguecillo a la historia ¿que opinais?, pobre Harry y Hermione lo suyo no termina de cuajar...(xd mira que soy maligna) pero trankilos todo terminara por solucionarse.**

**Bueno otra cosita, si os gusta esta historia os invito a que le exeis un vistacillo a las demás que he escrito jeje **

**Me despido ya xaooo y un beso a todos y si no os molesta...**

**Review¡¡**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Holaaa que tal? cuanto tiempo¡¡ Presento mis disculpas al pelotón de fusilamiento, he estado agobiada con los examenes y bueno ademas de eso mi vena creativa no surgia, pero bueno este finde que andaba mas despejada me e puesto a ello y esto ha salido jeje**

**Espero que os guste y os haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Recuerdo: todo esto es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner bross.**

**Accio capi 10¡¡**

**10. Besos y celos**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el encuentro de sus respectivas amistades y ni Harry ni Hermione volvieron a hablarse después del incidente de la pelea.

Cada cual trataba de ignorar en lo posible al otro.

Hermione tuvo en principio la intención de hablar con Harry, pero el siempre estaba junto a esa chica rubia, que mas tarde se enteró de que se llamaba Sarah. Ambos parecían estar muy unidos, y Hermione se sintió muy mal. Bien parecía que Harry la estuviera sustituyendo por esa chica y eso le dolía en lo más profundo.

Sabía que poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo.

Él tampoco hacía nada por hablar con ella, asi que decidió hacer lo mismo que él hacía, ignorarle aunque eso le doliera.

Al no tener a Harry a su lado y ver su rechazo hacía ella, se sentía sola asi que, la joven se refugió más en su nuevo amigo, Jack.

Hermione pensó que a lo mejor, gracias a esta amistad y el cariño que el joven le profesaba, conseguía olvidar a Harry, cosa imposible porque seguía amándolo a pesar de todo.

Por otra parte, Harry, siguió juntántose con Sarah Owen.

Ambos mantenía una amistad muy agradable que los llenaba, pero Harry pensaba, con pena, que no era lo mismo que estar con Hermione.

Sarah era para Harry otro mundo distinto a lo que el hubiera conocido. Con el paso del tiempo supo muchas cosas de ella.

Era una joven simpática, bromista, sincera y agradable.

Era de sangre mestiza su padre era mago y su madre muggle.

También resultó ser una griffindor, pero un año menor , ya que asistía a las clases con Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Le encantaba pintar y dibujar y mas de una vez Harry se había sonrojado al verla retratarlo en el papel. Ella alegaba que era un gran modelo y que le inspiraba.

Era una joven muy singular y lo animaba cuando se sentía decaído, pero desgraciadamente echaba mucho de menos a Hermione.

La castaña siempre estaba con el "estupido de Hermingway" como comúnmente solía referirse a él.

Sentía unos celos terribles cada vez que los veía juntos y siempre acababa enfadado y malhumorado. Ahí era cuando Sarah lo ayudaba y se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

Harry respiró hondo.

Se encontraba en los jardines del colegio, bajo el tronco de su árbol favorito y hacía una temperatura agradable.

Pesadamente se rascó la frente donde tenía su antigua cicatriz la cual no le había vuelto a doler.

-Harry¡¡ te he dicho que no te muevas joo-replico una joven rubia, mientras borraba frenéticamente en un papel con su goma- Ea ya me has chafado el dibujo.

Harry se volvió riendo hacía su amiga Sarah, sabiendo que estaba de broma.

-Perdona-dijo mientras veía la cara enfurruñada que ponía la joven, la cual le resultaba adorable- Siempre se me olvida que de vez en cuando te da por dibujarme.

-Deberías de sentirte halagado- la joven se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja, siguiendo con las bromas-que una gran artista como yo, quiera retratar tu "fea cara".

-Asi, fea cara??- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego- Te vas a enterar ¡¡

Harry riendo se tiró sobre la joven haciéndole cosquillas.

Sarah intentó huir del ataque sorpresa de Harry, mientras todos sus pergaminos y lápices caían al suelo.

Ambos rodaron un poco por la hierba riendo y jugando.

-Retira lo de fea cara¡¡- dijo Harry riéndose, mientras seguía con el ataque de cosquillas.

-Vale¡¡ Vale¡¡ lo retiro¡¡- dijo Sarah roja de la risa y con la respiración agitada debajo de Harry.

El muchacho paró pero no se levanto de encima de ella y contemplo sus ojos marrones que tanto le recodaban a los de Hermione.

-Sabes?-dijo Sarah aun con la respiración agitada y mirándolo a los ojos- tu cara, en verdad no es fea...

Y le acarició el rostro con una mano suave.

- Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras apartaba un mechón rubio que caía por su mejilla- los mismo digo de la tuya..

-Ademas...tienes unos ojos muy... bonitos- continuó Sarah un poco sonrojada viendo que el joven se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

- Y tu tambien...-le susurró Harry cerca de sus labios. No sabía porque pero los ojos de esa joven lo atraía y necesitaba...

-Por eso... es que me gusta...dibujarte...-siguió la joven pero calló al instante, sintiendo unos labios suaves sobre los suyos.

Harry estaba besando a Sarah suavemente. La muchacha un tanto sorprendida se relajó y empezó a corresponder al beso, mientras pasaba sus manos por el rebelde pelo de Harry.

Harry sentía el aroma de la joven, le resultaba tan parecido al de Hermione, pero a la vez tan diferente. No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería disfrutar de momento con aquella chica.

Tocó con dulzura el rostro de la joven, mientras profundizaba el beso y pedía paso en su boca.

Ella le respondió jugando con su lengua suavemente.

Harry la cogió de la cintura acariciando su cadera, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por su espalda y hombros.

Harry supo que esa joven le gustaba...Pero no la amaba y no tenía derecho a estar con ella de esa forma...Él solo amaba a Hermione..

Al tomar conciencia de ello, se separó rápidamente de ella y se sentó a su lado.

Sarah abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sido... eso?- susurró la joven rubia con la respiración agtada. Ella había disfrutado el beso.

-Yo...-Harry la miró- Lo..lo siento..No debí...perdoname...

El joven moreno se puso en pie y salió andando rápidamente de vuelta al castillo.

Una Sarah muy sorprendida lo vio irse mientras se tocaba los labios que él había besado.

OoooooooooooooooooO

Hermione se rascó la barbilla pensativa. Hacía rato que tenía su redacción de encantamientos a la mitad, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no lograba concentrarse y terminarla.

El pensamiento que mas vueltas le daba era el tema de Harry... y luego por añadidura.. su amigo Jack...

Sobre todo por lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas...

_**Flash back**_

_Hermione suspiro cansada contemplado el lago, en el que se escondía el sol al caer el crepúsculo. _

_Había ido allí a pensar y reflexionar, sobre todo lo ocurrido en esos meses._

_Le entró de súbito un escalofrío y se abrazó a si misma. Empezaba a refrescar._

_De repente unas manos se pusieron en sus ojos y le taparon la vista._

_-¿Quién soy?-Hermione sonrió al reconocer la voz amiga y posó sus manos sobre las de su acompañante._

_-Umm... quiza... puede ser...-Hermione titubeo de broma- cierto chico de Ravenclaw, de ojos azules..._

_-Umm vas encaminada- le susurró el muchacho la oído, quitando las manos de los ojos de Hermione._

_-Hola, Jack- la joven se volvió sonriente._

_-que tal Hermione?-le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado-te estaba buscando, ya pronto es la cena..._

_-Si bueno, he estado aquí todo el rato-le dijo mientras volvía su vista al lago- este lugar me gusta porque puedo pensar..._

_Jack notó que la mirada de su amiga castaña se volvía melancólica._

_-¿Y en que piensa, esa cabecita tuya?- le dijo el joven acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura._

_Hermione por su parte no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada ya, a esas muestras de afecto por parte de su amigo ravenclaw y no le molestaban._

_-Bueno...-respondió después de unos segundos, mirando a Jack a los ojos- Pienso en cosas...simplemente eso._

_Jack frunció el ceño. Se hacía una ligera idea, sin que se lo dijera, de lo que pensaba cuando la veía triste y melancólica..._

_Todo, siempre tenía que ver con Potter..._

_Jack no soportaba que ese individuo la hiciera entristecer, quería verla sonreír de nuevo y utilizaría todas sus armas para ello._

_-Bueno...-continuó el joven ravenclaw, intentado disipar ese silencio que se había formado entre ambos- ya no tienes que pensar más...Aquí esta tu querido amigo Jack, para animarte._

_-Gracias...-susurró Hermione, aun mirando el lago._

_Jack pensó que era el momento adecuado para lo que pensaba hacer y respiró hondo._

_-Hermione...-dijo el joven con voz dulce acercándose un poco más a la chica castaña- Quiero... hacer una cosa..y quiero...tu permiso_

_Hermione se volvió hacia el con mirada curiosa. Lo observó. _

_Jack estaba ligeramente sonrojado, eso la extrañó, el joven nunca había sido tímido en su presencia._

_-y?...Que tengo que ver yo, en ello?-le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, intentando descifrarlos, pero sabía que no podría. Esos ojos no eran como los de su amado Harry. Ese pensamiento repentino la entristeció y bajó la mirada- que ...quieres hacer?_

_-Pues...-continuó Jack, cogiéndola suavemente de la barbilla y alzándosela- quiero...besarte...Me dejarías?_

_Hermione se quedo mirando sus ojos azules oscuros, con la boca entreabierta, sin saber que responder._

_Jack sin obtener respuesta o algo que le indicara que la joven lo rechazaba se acercó lentamente y besó su boca. _

_Primero rozó sus labios con miedo pero luego sin poder creérselo vio que ella respondía y la besó con más énfasis._

_Hermione al notar los labios de Jack, cerró los ojos confusa. El le trasmitía tanta calidez en ese roce y hacía tanto que nadie la besaba de esa forma desde que...Sin poderlo evitar respondió, disfrutando de ese contacto... y odiándose por pensar en Harry en esos momentos..._

_Jack mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Hermione, en ese beso que se había afianzado y ella soltó un profundo suspiro._

_El muchacho ravenclaw al notar la reacción de la joven, cogió su cara dulcemente con las manos y buscó un mayor contacto entre sus bocas._

_Hermione a su vez dejándose llevar abrió su boca para él y sujetó la camisa del joven con fuerza cuando sus lenguas se rozaron..._

_Ese besó la estaba volviendo loca...él besaba también... Le encantaba como besaba Harry..._

_Abrió los ojos... ¿Harry?... al tener ese pensamiento, se separó rápidamente de él..._

_Estaba besando a Jack, no a Harry... no podía hacerle eso a su amigo ravenclaw..._

_Ambos al separarse se miraron aun con la respiración agitada..._

_-Hermione...yo..-se apresuró a decir Jack rápidamente intentando justificarse- Sabes ... que me gustas... te lo dije ...y yo no quiero verte mal...y pensé, que puedo animarte y que si fueras mi pareja no sufrirías ...y...solo te digo eso...tienes la puerta abierta a lo que tu quieras conmigo..._

_Hermione aun lo miraba sin saber que decir, se sentía confusa._

_-yo...-dijo la muchacha- ...déjame pensarlo,... por favor, Jack._

_El joven asintió y vio como Hermione se levantaba del césped y se iba con pasó rápido hacia el castillo..._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Hermione suspiró.

Estaba hecha un lio. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Jack?

Estaba segura de que seguía amando a Harry a pesar de todo, pero, ¿por qué hacerse ilusiones?, Harry en todo ese tiempo no le había dado ninguna posibilidad de arreglar las cosas, por lo tanto Hermione deducía que él, no sentía nada por ella.

Eso le dolía a Hermione más que cualquier insulto que su amigo moreno pudiera proferirle... Y además estaba esa Sarah...

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta.

Pero por otro lado pensaba en Jack...Si no tenía posibilidades con Harry... podía intentar ser feliz con Jack? No lo sabía...

El se había portado muy bien con ella, era amable atento y además parecía quererla mucho...¿Por que no, intentarlo?

-Hola Hermione-la joven castaña salió de su cavilaciones y alzo la vista del pergamino que llevaba horas contemplando, aun inacabado.

-Luna Lovegood, ¿Qué tal?-dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¿Cómo te va con Ron?

-Bien, Ronald es un buen chico- sonrió dulcemente la joven rubia.

Hermione también sonrió, se alegraba por ella. Por lo menos Ron y Luna si tenía un relación normal y se hacían feliz en uno al otro.

-Pero bueno, no venía a hablar de eso-dijo de pronto la joven rubia, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a lado de Hermione. Últimamente las charlas entre ellas eran habituales- ¿Cómo te va a ti con Harry? ¿Os habeis reconciliado?

-No hay nada que reconciliar, porque ni si quiera teníamos una relación- dijo Hermione con gesto sombrío.

-Pero, Harry te quiere mucho..-susurró Luna.

-Si...me quisiera tanto...-dijo Hermione mirando al frente con gesto frió-habría hecho algo para hablar conmigo...

-Quizá, él se siente tan dolido como tu...-se atrevió a decir Luna- Y ninguno de los dos quiere dar el primer paso...

-Luna- Hermione se volvió un poco molesta hacía ella, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema y le respondió un tanto cortante- No digas tonterias, se le ve muy feliz...Por los pasillos con su "nueva amiga", y diría también que hasta babea por esa... Sarah Owen...

Hermione intentaba contener su frustración y celos, mientras sus ojos aguantabas las lágrimas.

-No digas eso Hermione...-dijo Luna triste por su amiga- Además tu tambien tienes un nuevo amigo, y no por eso estas teniendo con él una relación amorosa.

Hermione en ese momento se sintió mal, si supiera Luna lo que se estaba planteado, con respecto a Jack...

-Mira Luna, lo siento- dijo levantándose, intentado mantenerse serena- pero... no estoy de humor para seguir hablado sobre este tema...

-Esta bien- susurró la rubia triste mirando a su amiga- Pero ten en cuenta...que haga lo que haga y te diga lo que sea...Harry te quiere y mucho...No deberías cerrarte en banda a hablar con él...

Hermione se dio la vuelta intentado ignorara las palabras de Luna, porque sabía que no eran cierta y salio de la biblioteca con un triste adiós.

-Adiós Hermione- le respondió Luna y luego susurró mas para si- No deberías perder la esperanza de estar con Harry...

OoooooooooooooooO

-Maldita sea¡¡- susurró Harry un poco alterado dando vueltas por su habitación- ¿Por qué habré besado a Sarah?¡

Harry se sentía confuso.

El muchacho tenía claro que amaba a Hermione, pero... Sarah le atraía mucho, no lo podía evitar...Le encantaban sus ojos castaños, y podía llegar a confundirlos con los de su amiga Hermione...

Harry reflexionó sobre eso.

Si Hermione no lo amaba, como había demostrado esos meses, por qué seguir esperándola, si los mas probable es que saliera con el estúpido ese de Hemingway?...Le dolió el corazón, no soportaba no tener el amor de Hermione y no quería volver a pasar por lo que paso cuando ella salía con Ron...Asi que..

Quizá fuera mejor olvidar no y que sea lo que el destino quiera...

Luego por otra parte pensó en Sarah.

Ella sentiría algo por él?. Harry recordó que ella le había correspondido. Sonrió.

Unos toques suaves en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron volverse.

-Se puede?...-Susurró una voz femenina detrás de la puerta- Soy yo, Sarah

-Si...- dijo Harry rápidamente y respiró hondo. Tenían que aclarar algunos puntos.

- Como saliste corriendo...-dijo Sarah entrando en la habitación, un poco avergonzada- No .. Pude darte tu dibujo y además te dejaste la mochila en el césped y... pensé en devolvértela.

Harry notó que ella tenía clavada la vista en el suelo y no lo había mirado ni una sola vez.

-Ajam..-respondió Harry sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Toma- la joven le tendió sus cosas y Harry las cogió rozando sus cálidas manos, pronto se acercó más a ella.

-Bueno..-dijo Sarah dándose la vuelta intentado huir de Harry- será mejor que me vaya... No quiero ganarme un bronca por estar en las habitaciones de los chicos y que la gente piense cosas raras...

Sarah se rió un poco.

-Espera..-Harry la sujetó del brazo y la acercó a él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Qué pasa?...-dijo Sarah mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Quiero comprobar una cosa...-susurró Harry ya contra los labios de Sarah... Y la besó...

La joven no pudo evitarlo y le respondió a ese besó mientras pasaba sus abrazos alrededor de su cuello.

Harry la apretó contra él intentando sentirla y averiguar si podría amarla alguna vez como lo hacía con Hermione.

OoooooooooooooO

-Ron, has visto a Harry?-dijo Hermione cuando entró en la sala común de griffindor y vio al pelirrojo sentado leyendo una revista de quiddich.

-eh... si- dijo el pelirrojo muy sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía Hermione preguntando por Harry si no se hablaban?- Lo vi hace rato ir a su cuarto...pero, tambien subió...

Pero no lo dejó terminar.

Había estado pensando seriamente todo lo que le había dicho Luna y había decidido hablar con él por fin. Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso. Ella quería preguntarle seriamente, de una vez, si sentía algo por ella y si, no, había decidido que lo mejor sería iniciar una relación con Jack e intentar olvidar a Harry.

Le pareció un pensamiento un tanto egoísta, la manera de tratar a Jack en ese sentido, pero no le importó.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, no escuchando lo que le gritó Ron desde la sala común.

Se paró en el descansillo y comprobó que la puerta de la habitación de Harry estaba entreabierta y si llamar entró.

Sus ojos de pusieron vidriosos y sintió un dolor que le desgarraba el corazón, al contemplar la escena ante ella.

Harry besaba y abrazaba de manera apasionada a esa chica rubia llamada Sarah...

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas...Sabía que lo que estaba viendo podía ocurrir, pero enterarse de esa forma la había destrozado, por dentro...

No quería seguir viendo ese espectáculo, asi que salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

OooooooooooooO

Harry abrió los ojos alarmado y creyó ver una melena castaña saliendo por la puerta que hizo un gran estruendo al cerrarse.

Hermione...

Sarah también se separó de él asustada por el repentino ruido.

-¿Qué ha pasao?..-pregunto la joven alarmada mirando a su alrededor.

-Hermione...no¡¡- le respondió Harry muy alterado y salió corriendo en pos de su amiga castaña.

Sarah entendió perfectamente, lo que había ocurrido, al verlo correr por las escaleras desesperado. Harry seguía amando a Hermione.

Y ella, no tenía nada que hacer.

Suspiró un poco triste, el beso que había recibido de él era lo más a lo que podías aspirar y sabía que no se volvería a repetir.

OoooooooooooooO

Hermione corría desesperada con lágrimas cayendo por sus suaves mejillas. No podía soportarlo, ya había sufrido bastante por Harry..

Su corazón parecía agonizar.

-Hermione¡¡- le gritó alguien sus espaldas. No se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo pero ese alguien la alcanzó y la cogió del brazo.

-Jack..-susurró intentando calmar su respiración y sus sollozos.

-Que te ha pasado??- susurró abrazándola y llevándola a un rincón donde nadie la viera llorar- Otra vez el imbecil de Potter¡¡

Hermione no respondió y alzó la cabeza del pecho de Jack.

-te...Necesito...-susurró entrecortadamente la castaña, aun con lagrimas y lo miró a los ojos.

Acercó sin pensar sus labios a los de él y lo besó profundamente abrazando su cuello, mientras seguía llorando.

Jack, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero correspondió al beso, con todo su cariño hacia ella.

Ella se apretó más contra él a la pared, en ese rincón improvisado que se habían buscado. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro.

Hermione necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma, no pensar y eso estaba haciendo.

Jack sin pensar, empezó acariciar su cuerpo mientras ella profundizaba el besó.

El muchacho acarició la pierna de ella hasta llegar al borde de su falda y subió lentamente por su muslo.

Hermione levantó su pierna y el la sujeto. De esa forma tuvieron un mayor contacto...

Jack, se estaba volviendo loco...y subía la temperatura...

Hermione, se dio cuenta de que aquello que estaban haciendo se estaba extralimitando, empezaba a no gustarle...Si seguían asi podrían acabar...No, no, ella no quería eso... Solo había buscado consuelo en sus besos para no pensar, pero no quería llegar a hacer el amor con él.

Lo intentó separar de ella varias veces, pero él seguía apretándola contra su pecho, mientras la besaba...Luego escuchó un gritó y sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo para alejarla.

Se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo y miró a su lado.

Jack estaba en el suelo, le sangraba el labio y miraba la escena asombrado.

Entonces ella alzó la vista reconociendo los ojos verdes de su salvador.

-Harry...-susurró extrañada.

Él no le respondió y miró a Jack con desprecio.

-NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA,¡¡ ME OYES¡¡

Hermione reaccionó ante ese grito de Harry y frustrada lo empujó y se alejó de él.

-Y quien demonios eres tu para decirle lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer?? Cuando tu...-añadió Hermione apuntándolo con un dedo acusador- ERES EL PRIMERO EN BESUQUEARTE CON ESA ESTUPIDA DE OWEN¡¡

La joven castaña intentó serenarse pero pronto más lágrimas brotaron de sus cansados ojos. Tenía que irse.

-No¡¡... Hermione¡¡...- dijo Harry al verla alejarse corriendo, llorando desconsolada- Déjame explicarte¡¡...Te amo¡¡

Harry se sentía desolado y confuso. No quería perderla.

Jack frunció el ceño, y se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de ese joven eran sinceros.

-Será mejor que vayas tras ella y la consueles, Potter-susurró Jack levantándose del suelo, con esfuerzo- O si no seré yo quien te envíe de una patada en el trasero.

Harry asintió y sin perder más tiempo, salió corriendo tras su amada...

**Woooo , que tal os a parecido el capi? Han pasado muxas cosas e?**

**Besos por todas partes jajaja y que opinais de lo que hacen mis nuevos personajes? ¿Se arreglaran por fin Harry y Hermy?**

**Pronto vendra lo que todos quereis ... el desenlace final¡¡ **

**Bueno un beso a todos¡¡ y si no os importa dejadme algún comentario jeje **

**Review¡¡**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Holaaaaa cuanto tiempo? ... Ya veo al pelotón de fusilamiento apuntandome xd LO SIENTOO ... Mi excusa: examenes finales y pruebas de acceso a la universidad, uff una marronada y a eso le añadimos la falta de inspiración, todo eso es igual a : bastante tiempo sin actualizar xd**

**Pero bueno me he empleado bien son 20 hojas ¡¡ wooo, espero que os compense la espera y bueno deciros que este es el capi final una pena...snif**

**Bueno muxa gracias por los reviews y por esperar **

**Todo esto es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner bross**

**Ke lo disfruteis¡¡ **

**Accio capi 11¡¡**

**11. Tarde o temprano, todo se arregla.**

Harry respiraba agitadamente mientras corría tras ella, su Hermione.

Sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas entre ellos, ya que en esos meses solo se habían estado haciendo daño con la indiferencia.

Harry se había dado cuenta de ello y también que no podría ser feliz con ninguna otra chica que no fuera ella, porque la amaba y quería decírselo, fuese cual fuese su respuesta.

Harry llegó a una esquina y se apoyó para recuperar el aliento.

Hermione parecía haberse esfumado, pero tenía una ligera idea de donde había ido...

Corrió de nuevo dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño de las chicas.

Rogaba por que le dejara explicarse, se sentía pésimo.

Estaba seguro que ella había ido a su cuarto antes por razones concretas y lo había estropeado todo, no debería de haber besado a Sarah...

Luego cuando la vio correr solo pensó en una cosa, seguirla y recuperarla tal y como hacía ahora.

Luego se la encontró besándose con Hemingway, en ese momento sintió rabia y odio, pero pensó que mejor debía retirarse, hasta que la vio resistirse al prefecto de ravenclaw y fue rápidamente a protegerla como llevaba haciendo desde que eran pequeños.

Sacudió la cabeza tenía que centrarse y ordenar su ideas para saber que decirle.

Se plató delante la puerta de los lavabos de las chicas y respiró hondo. Empujó la puerta.

El suelo estaba encharcado y las cañerías rotas cosa que no era novedad pero no había rastro de Hermione y eso lo preocupo.

Se habría equivocado y no estaría alli? Miró alrededor desconcertado.

-¿Buscas a la chica castaña, Harry?- asustado se dio la vuelta y contempló el rostro rechoncho de la fantasma llamada Mirtel.

-Si, se llama Hermione...-dijo mirándola preocupado- Está.. está aquí Mirtel?

-Esa chica últimamente ocupa mis lavabos con el descaró encima de venir a llorar...-dijo frunciendo el ceño con enfado- Yo soy la única que puede llorar en estos lavabos...

-Si, Mirtel- dijo Harry parando las reflexiones de las fantasma, un poco esperado- ¿dónde esta ella?

-Quién?..

-Hermione¡¡ La chica castaña¡¡-dijo Harry saliéndose de sus casillas- Quiero hablar con ella¡¡

-Jo, no grites..Ojala pusieras tantas energías en venir a visitarme de vez en cuando...-Harry la fulminó con la mirada- vale, vale... que desagradable...Esta ahí...

Harry vió como la fantasma señalaba le ultimo lavabo cerrado en los baños.

El muchacho se dirigió alli.

-Hermione...-dijo dulcemente, después de golpear suavemente la puerta con los nudillos- Hermione , soy Harry quiero hablar contigo, por favor...

La joven castaña no respondió a través de la puerta y Harry pensó que ese silencio era para que continuara hablando. Respiró hondo.

-Sabes...yo lo siento...hice todo eso y fui un estúpido porque en realidad de te amo y siempre te he amado...

Hermione seguía sin responder.

Escucho unas risitas a sus espaldas. Mirtel estaba sentada en la ventana del baño.

Harry la miró enfadado.

-Podrías dejarme solo??- le dijo el joven cortante- Estoy intentando declararme.

-A quien? A la puerta de madera?- Mirtel rió de nuevo- De todas formas te a quedado muy bien, lastima que ella no pueda escucharte...

-Qué¡¡-gritó Harry alarmado y empezó a golpear la puerta con mas fuerza- Hermione abre¡¡ Hermione¡¡

-Está desmayada desde hace rato no creo que te pueda abrir-dijo Mirtel con indiferencia.

-Qué ¡¡ haberlo dicho antes¡¡ Ella desmayada y yo declarándome a una puerta¡¡-sacó su varita por fin recordando que era mago- "Alhojomora"

-Jo, no lo preguntaste... y te vi tan animado en tu declaración...

Harry la ignoró y entro preocupado en el baño. Como había dicho la fantasma, Hermione estaba desmayada apoyada contra el váter.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazó con mucho mimo contra él. Su pelo estaba húmedo pero solo era agua.

-Por favor, Hermione que este bien..- la miró muy preocupado y la vio un poco pálida a pesar de los ojos rojo e hinchados.

-Deberías llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Mirtel conmovida por la escena- No tiene buen aspecto...

Harry con cuidado paso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro tras su espalda y después de darle un dulce besó en la frente salió rápidamente por la puerta de lo baños.

-Adiós Harry¡¡ y de nada¡¡ -chilló Mirtel al moreno sarcásticamente- Mira que es desagradable algunas veces... pero es tan guapo...

OoooooooooooooooO

-Cómo está?-preguntó Harry preocupado a la enfermera. Mientras observaba a una Hermione inconsciente y pálida.

-Traquilo, señor Potter, la señorita Granger se recuperará-dijo la señora Pomfrey mirando sus informes- Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, pero no es serio. ¿Cómo se lo hizo?

-No lo se señora –respondió Harry mientras cogía con suavidad una mano de Hermione- Llegue a los baños y la encontré inconsciente.

Seguramente se resbalaría con el agua, ya que el lugar estaba encharcado y se golpeó la cabeza.

-Lo más probable-dijo la enfermera- Ahora será mejor señor Potter que se vaya a sus clases y la deje descansar.

-Ya he terminado las clases de la tarde-dijo Harry rápidamente- Puedo quedarme con ella? no la molestaré ... por favor, déjeme estar con ella.

La señora Pomfrey miró al joven como evaluándolo.

-Esta bien- dijo- puede quedarse, pero no haga mucho ruido.

-Gracias-susurró Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

La enfermera le dio un último vistazo y se fue a su despacho.

Entonces Harry acercó un poco más su silla a la cama en la que reposaba la joven.

-Ojala despiertes pronto...-susurró Harry, mientras acercaba una mano a su rostro y apartaba un mechón castaño de su frente con dulzura- Quiero disculparme contigo por todo...No aguanto esta situación, te necesito a mi lado y me da igual que no me correspondas.

Con cuidado se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente con mimo.

Harry pensó que estaba muy bella a pesar de su palidez y no se resistió a acercarse a sus rosados labios. Hacía tanto que no la besaba.

Tocó su rostro y rozó su boca con a de él con dulzura.

Como había echado de menos su sabor y olor en esos meses.

Siguió dándole besos cortos y con mimo, mientras se arriesgaba a acariciar su cuello suave. Harry se preguntó si toda la piel de su cuerpo sería asi, tan delicada y sedosa al tacto.

Un ruido tras de él le indicó que no estaba solo y se alejó rápidamente del rostro de su amiga.

-Vaya Potter, veo que no desaprovechas el tiempo- Harry se volvió hacia la puerta y se encontró con un joven castaño de ojos azul profundo. El joven moreno entrecerró los ojos.-Eh, que vengo en son de paz...

-¿Qué quieres Hemingway?-dijo Harry aun desconfiado.

-Simplemente vengo a ver como esta mi amiga-le dijo aun en la puerta- Tregua Potter?

El moreno asintió, no parecía que el joven de raveclaw tuviera malas intenciones, asi que no se opuso.

-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?- pregunto Harry mientras lo veía acercar una silla al otro lado de la cama donde reposaba Hermione.

-Un compañero de mi casa me dijo que os vio- luego señalo a la castaña- y que tu la llevabas en brazos asi que imagine que os encontraría en la enfermería. ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Un golpe en la cabeza- le dijo Harry observando a la castaña.

Jack asintió con la cabeza.

Entre ellos se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-Tu la quieres no es cierto?-pregunto el joven ravenclaw de improviso.

Harry alzo la mirada un poco sorprendido.

-Si, mucho, la amo-respondió serio y seguro- Y tu que sientes por ella?

Jack un tanto incomodo por la pregunta se rascó la nuca.

-Me atrae y me gusta mucho- y centró su ojos azules en los de Harry- pero se que el amar no es lo mismo que el gustar. Tu sientes mucho más por ella que yo y lo reconozco...

Se produjo otro silencio entre los dos jóvenes.

La opinión de Harry sobre Jack estaba mejorando, parecía un joven sincero, pero de todas formas quiso seguir preguntando.

-Y Hemingway...-el muchacho de ravenclaw alzó la cabeza- Entre Hermione y tu hay algo?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Ella es solo mi amiga, le confesé que me gustaba pero...Ella no me corresponde...Su corazón es de otra persona.

-¿Ella está enamorada? –preguntó alarmado Harry- ¿De quién?

-No lo adivinas?-dijo Jack con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry negó. Como le hubiera gustado ser él.

-Bueno, no te lo voy a decir, ya lo sabrás Potter.

Harry pensó que mejor era no saberlo o sino se deprimiría. Entonces pensó en el beso que compartieron la castaña y el perfecto de ravenclaw hace un rato.

-Hemingway, Si no salis...ese beso que vi antes...??

-Sinceramente, Potter, no lo se muy bien.-dijo mirándolo- Ella parecía estar mal por algo...Y se refugio en mi ... y bueno soy humano y como ella me gusta...

Harry se sintió culpable en ese momento.

-Por cierto Potter, te debo un puñetazo..

Harry no pudo evitarlo y se rió al oir el tono de broma con el que el de ravenclaw se lo dijo.

-OK, , por cierto, llámame Harry-le dijo, ese chaval le empezaba a caer bien-Y perdona por el golpe...

-No, si a lo mejor me lo merecía y todo-dijo Jack sonriendo- Por cierto llamame Jack.

Y el castaño extendió una mano para que Harry la estrechara en señal de tregua.

-Bueno te dejo, Harry-dijo el ravenclaw- Para que cuando la bella durmiente despierte encuentre a solo a su príncipe.

Harry frunció el ceño ante lo dicho y vio como Jack salía por la puerta de la enfermería.

OooooooooooooooO

Jack cerró la puerta de la enfermería con cuidado de no dar un portazo.

Ya era hora de fijarse en otra chica, ya que el corazón de Hermione ya tenía dueño.

Pensó que podría retomar viejas amistades que había dejado un poco de lado. Su amiga de la infancia, Sarah. Sonrió.

Hacía bastante que no hablaba con ella y se sentía mal por ello, quería arreglar su amitad.

OoooooooooooooooO

Hermione lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Poco a poco flash Back de lo ocurrido en horas anteriores llegaron a su cerebro...Harry besando a Sarah, (su semblante entristeció), ella besando a Jack, un resbalón y un golpe...Hermione pensó que fue una caída un poco tonta.

Miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en la enfermería y estaba oscureciendo por momentos.

Ignoraba como había llegado alli, ni quien la había llevado.

Luego se percató de algo más.

Notaba una respiración pausada contra su cuello.

Miró hacia un lado y se sorprendió al ver una cabellera negra reposando junto a su cabeza en la almohada.

Era Harry. Parecía dormido. Su cuerpo descansaba recostado en la camilla junto al de ella.

A Hermione le dieron ganas de realizar dos acciones: Una tirarlo de la cama o dos abrazarlo contra ella y aspirar su varonil aroma.

Decidió ignorar las dos opciones.

No pensaba hablarle y miró hacia el lado contrario de donde reposaba la cabeza de él.

Notó un movimiento a su lado y se hizo la dormida.

-Hermione?...-susurró Harry, con la voz un poco ronca, en su oído derecho- Todavía duermes?...

Harry suspiró, comprendiendo que era así. Y la besó con dulzura en la frente.

Hermione notó el roce de los labios de Harry. Eran muy suaves y cálidos. Lo que daría ella porque él la besara de esa forma en los labios. Hacía tanto que no sentía sus besos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que era adicta a ellos.

Su mente la reprendió, debería estar dolida y mal por culpa de Harry.

-Hermione...se que no me oyes...-siguió susurrando Harry en su oido- Pero ojala despiertes pronto, tengo tanto que decirte...y tanto por lo que disculparme...Te quiero..

Hermione notó como en sus ojos aun cerrados se acumulaba líquido salino. ¿Ella en realidad le importaba a Harry? No podía creerlo...

-Sabes?-susurró Harry aun creyendo que Hermione estaba dormida-

Odio todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados...y se que ha sido culpa mia. Me he comporte como un imbécil contigo...Tenía celos y bueno...Quería olvidarte y por eso la besé pero yo en realidad no amo a Sarah...

Harry suspiró.

Hermione se sintió muy sorprendida ante las revelaciones de su amigo. Admitía que había sentido celos, eso quería decir que ella no le era indiferente...y además ¿no la había podido olvidar...?¿En realidad el no amaba a esa chica rubia?

La joven sin querer curvó los labios en una sonrisa que Harry no notó.

-Te quiero..-le susurró de nuevo Harry al oído y sin poderlo evitar acercó su labios a los de ella.

Hermione noto un roce calido en su boca. Harry la estaba besando suavemente. Sintió todo un cosquilleo que la recorrió desde el sitio en que él tocaba sus labios hasta la punta de sus pies. Era una sensación muy agradable y cálida.

La joven se dejó hacer aun sin responder al dulce beso, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Harry acarició su rostro y le dio unos cuantos besos más sobre sus labios rosados antes de separarse.

Hermione pensó que era momento de aclarar muchas cosas y abrió los ojos al notar que él se alejaba.

-Hermione...-dijo Harry un poco sorprendido al ver como los hermosos ojos castaños de su amiga se abrían y lo miraban directamente. Se sintió pillado in fraganti e intentó explicarse- yo...Esto...Lo siento...no debí...

Hermione posó un dedo sobre los labios de Harry para que se callara.

-Harry...-dijo la joven perdida en los ojos verdes de su amigo--He escuchado todo lo que me has dicho...

-¿Qué..?-dijo Harry aun sorprendido sin saber como reaccionar- No estabas dormida..?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero decirte que...-La castaña suspiro- Que yo tambien siento todo el daño que te he hecho..y que bueno...Lo de Jack...

-No hace falta que me digas...-dijo Harry un poco deprimido, al recordar la escena.

-Si hace falta-le interrumpió la castaña y se incorporó un poco en la cama- Cuando te vi con Sarah... Yo me sentí muy mal, porque vi como te perdía y lo primero que hice fue buscar refugio en él, aunque yo tampoco lo amo...

-No le quieres de ora forma que no sea la amistosa?-preguntó Harry confuso.

-No, no podría hacerlo-dijo la castaña y alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro mientras le decía-Porque ya estoy enamorada de otra persona...

Harry sonrió al ver que lo ojos de la joven brillaban pero una parte de él estaba sufriendo. ¿De quien estaría ella enamorada?

Hermione notó la tristeza del joven y eso la animó a continuar con su confesión de sentimientos.

-Tu sabes quien es, le conoces- le sonrió Hermione- Es un chico, que hace un tiempo intentó cumplir los deseos locos de su amiga para ayudarla con su novio. Un chico que si saberlo con sus roces caricias y besos la conquistó con esa "proposición indecente"...-Hermione rió un poco por lo bajo ante lo dicho y se acercó al rostro de Harry-...Un chico en el cual ella no a dejado de pensar en ningún momento...-La joven hizo que sus narices tocaran- Te amo, Harry Potter, con toda mi alma...

Luego la castaña le mordió el labio sensualmente y lo besó con ganas notando la calidez de los labios de Harry. Quería demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Harry quedó un tanto perplejo por la confesión pero al notar como ella jugó con sus labios y lo beso, la correspondió con gusto.

Su labios siguieron tocándose y Hermione pasó sus brazos por le cuello de Harry y tiró de él hasta tumbarlo sobre ella en la camilla.

Poco después faltos de aire se separaron pero muy pocos centímetros notando el aliento del otro...

-Hermione...-dijo Harry con la respiración agitada- Yo también te amo... Desde mucho antes de tu relación con Ron...Y creo que en realidad siempre te amé...Pero no me di cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde...pero ahora quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido...¿Quieres ser mi novia Hermione?

Hermione asintió y sonrió feliz al saber que era correspondida. Y lo acercó de nuevo a ella besando sus labios con pasión.

Harry se sentía en las nubes, Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba y ya no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz...

El joven aun sobre Hermione profundizó el beso.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios anhelantes de Hermione.

La joven soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir al sentir por fin la lengua de Harry tocar la suya. Hermione le revolvió el pelo azabache mientras el empezaba a acariciarle la cintura y subir sus aun inexpertas manos por su cuerpo...

De pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de un portazo y Harry y Hermione asustados se separaron en seguida.

-Hermione¡¡ como te encuentr...? uy¡¡ interrumpo algo?...

-Ronald, creo que si...-dijo Luna sonriendo a su novio, que se había puesto colorado hasta la raíz del pelo-te dije que debíamos esperar fuera...

-Joo Luna...y yo que si iban a estar intentando sacarse las amígdalas con la lengua..

-Ronald, no tienes remedio..Pero te amo-dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry y Hermione un poco mas tranquilos solo pudieron reir al contemplar la escena.

-Vaya, veo que ya os hablais?-dijo Luna acercándose a ellos.

-Y más que eso-susurró Ron por lo bajo, soltando una risita y Luna le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

-Bueno..si-dijo Harry un poco avergonzado y luego miró a Hermione con una sonrisa- Nos hemos reconciliado...

-Harry y yo nos queremos-dijo Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos con los del muchacho- Somos pareja.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron en los labios, dándoles muestras a Ron y Luna de su amor.

La joven rubia aplaudió y dio saltitos alegres, dándoles la enhorabuena a la nueva pareja. El pelirrojo también se alegró mucho, porque sabía que por fin sus amigos serían felices.

OooooooooooooooO

-Hola, Sarah.

La joven rubia se volvió para ver quien la saludaba y rápidamente volvió a lo que hacía.

-Hola, Jack- dijo sin mucha emoción.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el muchacho ignorando aun la hostilidad de Sarah y sentándose a su lado en el césped del jardín.

-Nada, lo de siempre ya lo sabes, dibujar- dijo la muchacha sin levantar la vista del papel solo para observar el paisaje que se extendía ante ella.

-Vaya veo que no estas de humor-dijo Jack rascándose la cabeza un poco confuso.

-pues no, no lo estoy- dijo la muchacha- Digamos que en un solo día un chico que me gusta me besa, después se va y me deja fatal... Y luego viene un amigo mio, a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, después de no haberme hablado en meses...Es normal que no este de humor no crees?

-Mira Sarah lo siento...Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido-dijo Jack un poco triste – Eres mi amiga y siento no haber estado para ti en este tiempo...Pero sabes que me gustaba Hermione y quería probar si podía salir con ella...Yo...Soy un tonto.

Sarah paró de pintar sobre el pergamino y miro a su amigo. Parecía sincero en lo que le decía.

-Si, se puede decir que eres un tonto-dijo Sarah con un poco de guasa.

-Oye¡¡ Que yo no he tenido toda la culpa joo-dijo Jack intentando defenderse- Tu tambien has estado saliendo con Potter y...

-Solo éramos amigos- cortó Sarah y suspiró- Me hubiera gustado ser algo más pero no pudo ser, además yo ya intuía que a él le gustaba otra chica, era Hermione cierto?...

-Si, Hermione-Susurró él triste- Yo ya sabía que ella lo amaba pero...quería intentarlo...

-Bueno, dejémoslo a medias este asunto- dijo Sarah sonriendo intentado animar a Jack- Los dos hemos sido tontosy nos hemos ignorado mutuamente...

-Si..-rió un poco Jack- bueno entonces...

-Si?-preguntó la joven rubia alzando una ceja.

-Amigos...?-Jack le tendió una mano a Sarah- de nuevo?

-Claro ...-dijo la joven y aceptó la mano de Jack.

El muchacho estrechó la mano de la chica dulcemente y sin esperarlo tiró de Sarah para acostarla encima suya. La muchacha rió divertida.

-¿Qué haces idiota?-dijo medio riendo- has hecho que se me caigan todas mis trastos de pintura.

Y le golpeó el pecho al chico de broma.

-Ah¡¡ se siente- le dijo le joven con guasa mientras la apretaba más contra él.

Sarah aprovechó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él le acarició su pelo rubio.

Jack se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Sarah...

-Mmmm

-¿Crees que algun día seremos algo más que amigos...?

-Por que no?-la joven alzo la cabeza y miró los ojos azules de su compañero, los cuales siempre le habían gustado mucho, desde que se conocieron cuando eran pequeños- No es una idea tan descabellada...

Jack rió- No...

Sarah de improviso lo besó en la mejilla dulcemente y apoyó la cabeza en el firme pecho de su amigo.

Ambos sonrieron.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

-Eh...-dijo Ron, mientras se apartaba comida en el plato- Mirad a esos dos...

El trio Griffindor cenaba tranquilamente en el gran comedor cuando el pelirrojo les hizo alzar la mirada.

-Sarah...-susurró Harry.

-Jack...-Dijo también Hermione a su vez.

Los dos jóvenes, provocaron el asombro del trio, al entrar riendo y cogidos de la mano al salón.

-Vaya...parece que tenemos otra nueva pareja tambiéen- rió el pelirrojo alternando su mirada entre Jack y Sarah y sus dos compañeros.

-Si, eso parece-dijo Harry sonriendo y saludando a Sarah y Jack cuando pasaron junto a su mesa- Espero que le vaya muy bien...

-Y yo también, Jack se merece ser feliz...-dijo Hermione mientras sonreía a la pareja.- Tanto como nosotros..

Las miradas de Harry y Hermione y se dieron un dulce beso.

Harry posó su mano sobre la pierna de ella bajo la mesa y Hermione se sobre saltó un poco.

El muchacho, pícaro le guiñó un ojo. Hermione sonrió sonrojada pero puso su mano sobre la de él y entrelazó sus dedos.

Ambos se dedicaron a seguir comiendo sintiendo el contacto del otro.

Hermione notó como la mano de Harry empezó a moverse suavemente sobre su muslo, por encima de su falda.

La joven si querer dejó escapar un suspiro de placer casi inaudible e intentó seguir comiendo con normalidad.

Harry que se había dado perfecta cuenta de lo que hizo sentir a su novia, siguió acariciando su pierna cálida y tomó valor para poco a poco ir metiendo su mano bajo la falda de ella y tocar sus suaves muslos.

Hermione dejó escapar otra especie de suspiro que bien parecía un gemido suave, que intentó ahogar bebiendo un poco de zumo, ya que empezaba a tener calor.

Harry siguió tocando con sus manos inexpertas haciendo dibujos con sus dedos en los muslos de la chica, subió un poco mas y rozó una tela suave. La ropa interior de Hermione.

Harry observó la reacción de Hermione.

La joven tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración poco a poco parecía acelerarse. Hermione se llevó una mano a su corbata, la aflojó imperceptiblemente y después se quitó un botón de la camisa.

Harry quería comprobar hasta donde podía llegar, también él se sentía excitado y notaba un cosquilleo en su estómago. Estaba fascinado por las sensaciones profundas que empezaba a sentir.

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la tela de la ropa interior acercándose poco a poco a la entre pierna de la joven y Harry notó como Hermione se movió sobre su asiento y aguanta los suspiros de placer.

Suavemente la mano de Harry bajó por la parte interna de los muslos cálidos de la chica y Hermione en un acto reflejo apresó su mano entre ellos.

Harry notó como esa parte de su cuerpo empezaba despertar, excitado.

Sentía su mano apresada y muy cerca de la intimidad de su chica, que poco a poco parecía humedecerse. La acarició suavemente de nuevo.

Ella soltó otro gemido esta vez más audible.

Dios, tenía que parar o moriría en ese instante, por todo lo que le hacía sentir ese simple roce con el sexo de su chica.

Hermione, aun sonrojada lo miró con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus ojos brillaban anhelantes y con deseo, pero ambos sabían que no era momento ni lugar.

La joven bajó su mano de la mesa y separó las piernas para coger la de Harry y apartarla no sin pena de ese lugar, el cual, Hermione quería que Harry explorara llegado el momento.

Ambos jóvenes tras ese intercambio de roces y caricias bebieron zumo e intentaron calmar sus respiraciones.

Ron, que estaba enfrente de ellos, no notó nada, ya que estaba demasiado centrado en engullir y ambos dieron gracias de que su amigo fuera tan despistado.

Ya terminada la cena Hermione miró su reloj.

-Vaya, hoy me toca guardia de prefecta-dijo levantándose- asi que os veo luego.

-y donde es?-preguntó Harry.

-Cerca de las mazmorras.

Hermione se acercó a Harry para darle un beso de despedida y el muchacho pareció desilusionarse a ver que se lo daba en la mejilla,

pero Hermione aprovechó para susurrar sensualmente cerca de su oído.

-Si no estas muy cansado...Te veo en mi habitación de prefecta, a las 12..la contraseña es "Palas Atenea" ...Te amo, mi Harry...

Y le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja antes de irse echándole una mirada pícara y seductora.

Harry se quedó con cara de tonto, durante un momento y Ron se rió.

-Que cara¡¡ jeje... como no cierres la boca se te va a caer el trozo de pastel que te estas comiendo y vas a poner perdida la mesa de babas...-Ron seguía riéndose- ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Nada...-dijo Harry, intentado salir de su atontamiento. Simplemente me ha hecho una "proposición indecente", pensó para si Harry y sonrió, acabándose el pastel.

Esa noche sería una inolvidable.

OooooooooooooooooO

Eran las 12 y cuarto y Hermione aun no había llegado.

Harry se sentía nervioso, sudaba y su corazón estaba acelerado.

Sabía a lo que había venido y lo que podría ocurrir esa noche, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. ¿Y si decepcionaba a Hermione? ¿Qué pasaría si llegado el momento no se sentía preparado? ¿Hermione le dejaría? Tenía miedo, esa era una gran experiencia, sería su primera vez con la chica que más amaba y no quería estropearla.

Para intentar templar lo nervios, decidió distraerse mirando la habitación de Hermione.

Era amplia, con un armario cerca de la cama y un escritorio de madera con una silla a juego.

Por otra parte pudo ver que había una puerta al fondo, pensó que esa sería la del baño.

Junto a la cama una mesita de noche donde reposaban varias fotografías de ellos juntos, sus padres e incluso una de su gato, Crookshanks, que lucía muy gracioso panza arriba jugueteando con un ovillo de lana.

Luego observó que cerca de la ventana tenía una gran estantería de tres pisos sobre la que había una gran colección de libros. Sonrió. Eso era muy típico de Hermione.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una joven castaña, vestida con el uniforme.

-Hola, Harry-le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella- Perdón por la tardanza, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No..-le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso- unos cinco minutillos...

-Es que tuve un pequeño problema con unos chicos traviesos de primero.

-No pasa nada-dijo Harry y desvió un poco la vista nervioso.

Hermione lo notó y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-te pasa algo Harry?-dijo y le acarició el brazo, cosa que hizo que el joven diera un pequeño respingo- Te noto un poco tenso...

-No ...yo...es que...-la joven lo cogió de la barbilla suavemente para que la mirara a los ojos y este se calló.

-Si estás nervioso por lo que te dije en la cena...-dijo Hermione, suavemente tranquilizándolo- No te preocupes si no quieres, no va a ocurrir nada...Simplemente quería disfrutar de tu compañía, claro si tu quieres.

-Si que quiero...Te amo-le susurró suavemente Harry- Y también quiero demostrártelo...Pero no se si sabré o lo estropearé y...

Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara, se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, solo un roce de labios y cálidos besos.

Luego la joven se separó un poco y susurró:

- Decidas lo que decidas, quiero que sepas que te amo igualmente... Y estoy dispuesta a demostrártelo, cuando tu quieras y te veas preparado...

Harry miro sus ojos marrones y profundos y supo que era sincera en todo lo que decía. Solo tuvo una respuesta, tomo valor y la besó, suavemente.

La joven contenta le respondió a ese cálido roce de labios. Era un beso tranquilo y suave sin prisas en el que los dos trataban de demostrarse lo que sentían.

Hermione pasó sus brazos por los hombros y cuellos de Harry acariciándole y acercó, más al joven para profundizar el beso.

Rozó con su lengua sus labios y dientes y Harry le dio paso.

Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro al contacto de sus lenguas que se tocaban y acariciaban.

Harry cogió de la cintura a Hermione y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

A ambos les encantaba el sabor que tenía la boca del otro, y se daban cuenta de todo lo que habían echado de menos un beso como aquel.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas mientras el beso se volvía mas intenso. Cuando estaban faltos de aire se separaron, pero muy poco aun notando el aliento del otro cerca de la boca.

Se miraron a los ojos y todas las inseguridades se fueron. En ese momento supieron que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Que solo estaban él y ella, y que ambos se amaban.

Hermione sonrío pícaramente a Harry, mientras lo empujaba suavemente hasta caer en la cama. Se acostó sobre él y lo besó de nuevo en los labios mientras le acariciaba su rostro varonil.

Luego, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, mirándolo con deseo.

Harry notó como su temperatura corporal aumentaba y sus latidos se aceleraban. Cogió la cintura de Hermione con suavidad esperando el siguiente movimiento de la chica.

Hermione aun sentada sobre él, se aflojó la corbata lentamente y luego se la quitó, posteriormente desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, dejando a relucir un pronunciado escote y un sujetador blanco de encaje.

Harry sintió el deseo irrefrenable de acariciarla.

Hermione bajó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho mientras le acariciaba el pecho sensualmente.

Sus bocas se encontraron fuertemente, necesitándose, sus lenguas jugando traviesamente.

Harry apretó a Hermione contra él y ella sensualmente bajó por su boca, su fuerte mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello el que empezó a besar y mordisquear suavemente.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró y quiso empezar a actuar para devolverle a Hermione todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Con un poco de indecisión posó sus manos al borde de la camisa de ella.

Hermione notó como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban al sentir las cálidas manos de Harry entrar por dentro de su camisa y acariciar su abdomen, su vientre plano, su ombligo...

Harry notó como la respiración de Hermione se aceleraba a medida que sus manos ascendían por su cuerpo, que se había vuelto de lo más sensual. Tocó la tela de ese sujetador blanco, que se veía tras lucir en su escote.

Hermione gimió suavemente y Harry notó como una de las manos de la joven guío las del chico por debajo de su camisa para que tocara sus pechos. Harry se deleitó con su redondez y lo blandos que eran.

Hermione gimió con más fuerza, mientras Harry probaba la piel del suave cuello de ella.

Harry supo que lo estaba haciendo bien.

La joven por otra parte, mientras Harry la acariciaba fue desabrochando la camisa de su chico, besando su pecho y lamiendo suavemente todo la piel que descubría.

La camisa de Harry cayó al suelo mostrando un pecho irresistible, amplio y fuerte.

Harry con decisión al verse desnudo de cintura para arriba terminó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de ella, que también cayó al suelo.

El muchacho, tumbó a la joven bajo él. Se besaron nuevamente con pasión y gimieron en la boca del otro al sentir el contacto con sus pieles.

Hermione cogió una manos de Harry la metió por debajo de su falda mientras se besaban.

Harry tocó los muslos de la chica, que tenían la suavidad del terciopelo y empezó a ascender. Hermione bajo él gemía fuertemente, a medida que las manos de su chico se acercaban a su ropa interior.

Harry tocó el muslo interior de la joven aun explorando y sintió como ella se arqueaba contra él y abría sus piernas, para que su mano tuviera más espacio. Harry se arriesgó a acariciar a su amiga por encima de la ropa interior. Ella gimió con fuerza y apretó sus caderas contra las de él.

Harry siguió acariciando su intimidad por encima de la ropa, que empezaba a estar humedad, mientras ella se retorcía de placer bajo él. Sintió como su excitación aumentaba y sus pantalones y ropa interior le apretaban.

Decidió hacer desaparecer esa prenda y darle placer a Hermione como mejor supiera.

Posó las manos en las caderas de ella, sobre el borde de su braguitas y las fue bajando poco a poco, hasta que cayeron con la demás ropa al suelo.

Hermione gimió y lo besó con fuerza introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él.

Harry intuía lo que ella quería e introdujo, su mano bajo la falda, hasta llegar al rizado vello de su intimidad.

La tocó suavemente, Hermione gimió con fuerza afianzando más sus besos en la boca de Harry.

La joven abrió más sus piernas para que las manos de Harry hicieran su trabajo bajo su falda.

Harry veía como la castaña se retorcía bajo el de placer y se arqueaba gimiendo con fuerza. Harry no sabía lo que unos simples dedos suyos podrían causar, pero ahora lo estaba descubriendo.

-Har..Harry...No..-dijo la castaña entre gemidos cerca de su oido- Voy..a..Ter...minar.

Entonces ella bajos sus manos, con suavidad apartó las de Harry y las llevó a su espalda, mientras intentaba recuperar algo su respiración.

Harry la besó con fuerza y Hermione le respondió de la misma forma, acariciando su espalda. El muchacho intentó quitar el sujetador de la joven a su espalda, pero su poca práctica se lo impidió.

Hermione rió suavemente contra su oreja, viendo sus intentos infructuosos de quitarle el sostén, beso su cuello y le susurró:

-Este es por delante, tontito-

Harry se avergonzó un poco ante su inexperiencia y Hermione al verlo lo besó de nuevo con fuerza para que no se preocupara.

La joven guió las manos de Harry hasta el cierre y este por fin lo desabrochó, descubriendo, al quitárselo sus firmes y suaves pechos.

Harry bajo sobre ello y los besó y saboreo mientras Hermione gemía con fuerza y se arqueaba contra él.

Hermione viendo que casi toda su ropa había caído al suelo bajo sus manos por el escultural cuerpo de Harry hasta su cintura, desabrocho su pantalón, y lo bajó, notando con mas precisión la excitación de Harry bajo sus boxer.

Sonrió, mientras Harry masajeaba sus pechos, y bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna del joven.

Harry gimió con fuerza, notando la mano de Hermione sobre su prominente erección.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo , al escuchar su gemido, siguió tocándolo suavemente y estimulándolo. Quería hacer sentir a Harry todo el placer que ella estaba sintiendo gracias él.

Harry sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento, asi que en un arrebato, desabrochó la ultima prenda, dejando el cuerpo de Hermione desnudo en todo su esplendor.

Su piel blanca suave, su figura esbelta y proporcionada le daba el aspecto de una diosa griega que el quería poseer.

Hermione apartó la mano de él con suavidad y lo miró a los ojos.

Ambos sudaban y sus miradas estaban nubladas de pasión.

Hermione viendo el momento oportuno y con la respiración muy acelerada le bajo los boxer sintiendo en su muslo su potente erección.

Ambos gimieron al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose.

Se besaron con fuerza y pasión sabiendo que el momento de su plena unión se acercaba.

Hermione abrió sus piernas dejando que Harry se posicionara entre ellas mientras la seguía besando por todas partes, cuellos pechos, ombligo...

Hermione quería sentirlo ya dentro de ella y él quería darle todo el placer que pudiera.

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

-Harry... Te amo-le susurró la joven entre beso y beso- Te necesito...hazme... tuya..

La erección del joven se acercó a la cavidad de la chica.

-Estas..segura...que quieres ..hacerlo...?-le preguntó el muchacho el cual no podía más, pero quería saber lo que decía su chica.

-por supuesto...Eres el chico la que más ..amo...

Le susurró y lo beso con fuerza.

Harry procedió a entrar en ella con cuidado y suavidad.

La muchacha hizo una mueca de dolor y abrazó con fuerza la espalda de Harry.

El muchacho asustado se detuvo.

-No..-susurró Hermione a su oído mientras se lo besaba- no te... detengas...no-o no pasa nada..

Harry la miró serio y por toda respuesta ella movió sus caderas contra las de él.

Ambos gimieron al sentirse el uno al otro de esa forma, era maravilloso.

Harry procedió a moverse contra Hermione viendo que la joven los disfrutaba y gemía a su vez.

Ambos se seguían besando por todas partes.

Harry hizo un viaje por le cuello de Hermione, mordisqueo sus pechos y los lamió suavemente.

Hermione gemía irremediablemente y sentía todo su cuerpo arder y vibrar.

La danza de caderas entre ellos empezó a hacerse desenfrenaba y rápida.

Harry cada vez iba mas profundo contra Hermione y ella seguía arqueándose y gimiendo a la par que él.

Sus mentes quedaron bloqueadas por el inmenso placer que ambos sentía, sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos se seguían moviendo con rapidez hasta que llego un momento que tanto placer fue incontenible, ambos tuvieron su primer orgasmo y explotaron, gritando el nombre de la persona amada.

Harry sudoroso y cansado se derrumbó sobre Hermione, que lo recibió entre sus brazos con gusto y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-Hermione...-susurró Harry un poco más calmado contra el oído de ella- te amo... No me dejes nunca, por favor.

La joven sonrió por sentir el aliento y la voz dulce de Harry en su oído.

-No..Nunca te dejaré..-lo besó en la frente sobre su vieja cicatriz- Te amo...

Harry sonrió cansado y se recostó a lado de la joven, que se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Juntos y abrazados en la oscuridad de la habitación se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo que todo su mundo, a partir de ese día iba a cambiar y pesase a quien pesase, lo afrontaría juntos, por que ellos se amaban y nada, ni nadie los separaría.

Poco sabían nuestros protagonistas, que en un universo paralelo y cruel, alguien había truncado sus destinos, al capricho, para que nunca acabaran juntos, nunca conocieran la verdadera felicidad, pero eso, es otra historia que gracias a Merlín, nunca narraré, porque yo creo en el amor verdadero.

**fin**

**Wooo que tal os a gustado la reconciliación?? Ha valido la pena la espera? muxas emociones e? Y ke tal jack y sarah? xd Ke pena el ultimo capi ...buaaaa¡¡,**

**Pero ke no cunda el pániko, tengo un nuevo proyecto entre manos y ademas varios oneshot, muy interesantes.**

**Ahora estoy de vacaciones y cada semana actualizare¡¡ **

**Os daré un pequeño a delanto, mi proximo fic largo se titulara "tentaciones" jeje viene muy calentito y cargado de situaciones embarazosas sobre todo para nuestro Harry, amor, humor y porke no decirlo? Algo de sexo jajaajajaj...**

**Bueno un besote y espero veros por mi nueva serie y bueno **

**Dejadme, por fa algun... **

**Review¡¡**


End file.
